In the Heat of the Moment
by TRwrites
Summary: Re-uploaded from last disappearing. Summary: What happens when our two boys have a very different encounter the first time they meet. What changes in the heat of the moment? Multi-chap, AU where they don't know each other already. Set in NY
1. Chapter 1

The music played softly, a lot softer than usual, but that was normal for this part of the week. There were a few patrons scattered around in various booths and seats, the dance floor a wide-open space. Sitting in the back, in a dark corner booth sat Kurt Hummel, drinking his sorrows away, trying to forget the images running through his mind.

It was a Tuesday evening, around 7pm, Kurt normally wouldn't drink during weekdays due to his hectic schedule, but today was an exception, he wanted to forget, and he figured he was his own boss anyway, so what did it matter if he was late in the morning. He had already downed quite a few beers, as well as a few shots of random spirits, and was starting to feel quite drunk. He made his way to the bar to get another, plopping himself into a barstool instead of walking back to his secluded booth, figuring it would be easier to stay by the bar with the amount he was wanting to drink.

Normally he would be against drinking away problems, but everyone was busy tonight, and all he wanted to do was forget, so if his friends weren't around to help, alcohol would be the next best thing.

"What will it be?" a voice broke through his depressing thoughts.

Kurt tilted his head up from where he had been resting it on his arms that he had crossed leaning on the bar, his blurry vision slowly focusing in on a pair of warm hazel eyes.

"Something strong," he slurred.

"Sorry, I really don't think you should have any more," Hazel eyes said in amusement.

"Don't care, just want to forget," Kurt said, putting his head back to its previous position.

"Well, I will give you water, because you really don't need any more, you're going to fall asleep here in a minute," Hazel eyes smiled at him, wondering what could be so wrong that he was this drunk on a Tuesday night, "better yet, why don't I call a taxi for you, and you can head home and sleep this off."

"M'kay," Kurt mumbled into his arms, not moving.

Hazel eyes sighed, and jumped over the bar, not bothering to walk around, and guided Kurt into in to a standing position, letting him lean into him, and walked him out the door, hailing a cab as the got the edge of the sidewalk.

"I hope you remember where you live," he chuckled.

"Mm, don't have a home, live with Rachel," Kurt mumbled.

"Ok, well as long as you know where Rachel lives then."

"Yep," Kurt said, popping the 'p' sound as he got into a taxi that had stopped.

"Alright, take care then," Hazel eyes said, closing the door after Kurt had sat in, watching as the taxi pulled away and drove down the street, hoping like hell that he would get home alright.

Shaking his head, wondering why he even cared so much, he went back inside to close up.

* * *

Kurt woke the next day with a pounding sensation in his head. Groaning and pulling his hands over his face he got out of bed and went into the bathroom attached to his room, pulling out various containers of aspirin and other painkillers, taking a few to get rid of his headache before stepping into the shower.

Once he was out of the shower and dressed, he was feeling a little bit better, so decided he would have some food. He left the bedroom, and made his way down the hall to the kitchen, sighing happily at the smell of coffee that was still in the air. He was obviously up much earlier than he thought he would be, and judging by the fact the apartment still smelt of coffee, Rachel would be around somewhere.

He put some toast on, and by the time he had made his coffee the toast was ready, he put some spread on it and made his way into the living area, where he found Rachel sitting on the couch reading a newspaper.

"Morning," she said brightly.

"Morning," Kurt groaned, "how did I not see you there when I went into the kitchen?" he asked.

"I don't know, you were looking at the ground though. How are you feeling? Because quite frankly you look like shit," she asked accusingly, "where were you last night?"

"Umm, at a bar, can't we not talk about it right now please," he begged, "I feel like crap already, I don't want to make it worse by talking about my problems."

"Alright, but I expect to hear about it at some stage," she demanded. "Now, I have to go to the theatre soon, will you be going into the office or staying here?"

After finishing college 2 years ago, Rachel had been in numerous off-Broadway plays. She was currently in the last run of one that had become very popular, and had a feeling that her next audition would land her a role on Broadway.

"I think I might stay here, I can do most of my work from here anyway," Kurt replied, picking up his sketchbook for emphasis.

"Alright, well I will be back later, the show doesn't start until 9 tonight so we are rehearsing until 4, I will be back with food around 5, see you later," she said, getting off the couch, leaving the room with a kiss to his forehead.

Kurt closed his eyes with a groan, he couldn't be bothered doing any work today, instead he was going to mope around the apartment, and he felt he deserved some time to do that. He went into the kitchen, and grabbed the container of cookie dough flavoured ice-cream, put in a horrifically clichéd rom-com, and sat there in the lounge, eating all that was left in the ice-cream, wondering why his life couldn't be like the movies.

Rachel arrived home, arms laden with Chinese food just as she had said, to find Kurt in the same position she had left him in, the DVD menu on the TV screen, an empty ice-cream container on the coffee table, and Kurt curled up on the couch asleep.

"He really needs to sort this out," she muttered to herself, walking over and nudging Kurt off the couch, making him land on the floor with a thud.

"What's going on?" he mumbled sleepily.

"Get up now!" Rachel ordered, "I have food."

Reluctantly, Kurt got up from the floor, and sat back on the couch, taking the plate of food that Rachel was holding out for him.

* * *

The next couple of days went by in the same fashion. Rachel going off to rehearsal and then coming home to find Kurt sprawled out in front of the TV, clearly wallowing in misery, but he would never tell her what it was about, saying it hurt too much.

Saturday night Rachel arrived back to her apartment and decided that she had had enough; Kurt needed to stop his pity party. So, she arranged with some of her theatre and college friends to all meet at _Image, _their local gay bar, before they would move on to other bars in the city. None of them minded going to the gay bar, especially since at least a quarter of the group were gay, and Rachel decided that since it was for Kurt, that should be their first stop.

She dragged Kurt from the lounge, and into his room, telling him to shower and dress in the hottest looking outfit he owned.

An hour later, Kurt emerged from his bedroom in the tightest black jeans he had, a white button up that had been buttoned only half way up, with a white undershirt, his hair arranged in a messy but still styled way, finishing off the arrangement he had his black boots and a white scarf through his belt loops, knowing that the black light would make it glow in a tantalizing way.

"Wow," Rachel gaped, "if I were a guy, I would so be jumping your bones right now, you look hot!"

"Let's go then and see if it happens, I could do with some fun," Kurt chuckled.

Rachel raised an eyebrow at this comment; clearly surprised at the way Kurt was acting. He never seemed like a one nightstand type of guy in the past, but I guess the past month had changed him.

Grabbing their winter coats, wallets, keys, and phones, they made their way from the apartment, and down a few blocks to the bar, where their friends were meeting them. Rachel spotted the group huddled outside the bar and dragged Kurt down the sidewalk, nearly pulling his arm out of its socket.

"Hey, we're here!" she exclaimed as she reached the group.

"Hey you two," the group chorused, before they were enveloped in a group hug.

"Alright, if we have to be out tonight, can we at least go into the warmth of the bar, please" Kurt said, jumping up and down on the spot trying to keep warm.

The group made their way into the bar, taking their coats off at the bag and coat check at the door, and made their way to get some drinks.

"Alright, I will buy this round, what would everyone like?" Mark asked, one of Kurt and Rachel's friends from college, before Kurt had changed his major. Mark was a tall skinny blonde, who wore far too much cologne, but with his impeccable dress sense Kurt was able to look past the small detail, and they quickly became good friends.

He was met by a chorus of 'wines and cocktails', Kurt choosing to stick with a cocktail after remembering the state he got himself in a few nights ago.

The drinks were bought and the group made their way to a secluded booth where they could talk easily without having to shout over the music.

"A few hotties in here tonight," Mark whispered to Kurt, "I think I might go after a few of them," he winked.

Kurt looked around the room and hummed in agreement, not having anyone catch his eye. He looked across the bar, when he spotted the same hazel-eyed man that helped him when he had been there drunk out of his mind. Blushing he stood and declared that he would buy the next round, and made his way over to the bar.

"Can I get 8 cosmos please," he said as he slid up to the bar.

"Sure can, not on the beer tonight then?" Hazel eyes asked with a laugh.

"O ha-ha, very funny," Kurt replied sarcastically, "but thanks for helping me out the other night, I probably would have fallen asleep right here," he finished patting the bar top.

"We can't have that now can we," Hazel eyes replied with a smile as he started pouring the 8 cosmos for the group, "here I will give you a hand taking them over," he finished with a grin.

"Oh, thanks," Kurt said grabbing a couple of the drinks to take over as hazel eyes put the rest on a tray to take them to the table.

They made their way over to the table where everyone was waiting for their drinks, light conversation going around.

"Kurt!" Rachel and Mark exclaimed at the same time, "took you long enough."

Rachel seemed to spot hazel eyes behind him and gave him an approving look.

"Why, hello there, my name is Rachel," She said, putting on a flirty smile and fluttering her eyelashes.

"And I'm Mark," Mark said in an almost seducing tone.

"Ah, the infamous Rachel then," Hazel eyes said, sending a wink in Kurt's direction.

"What is he talking about Kurt?" Rachel asked confusedly.

"Ah, nothing, never mind," Kurt blushed, sending a playful glare in hazel eyes direction.

"Right, well have fun with these," hazel eyes gestured to the drinks, "see you when you want the next round," he sent another grin to Kurt before turning to walk back to the bar.

"Wait," Rachel called out, making the man turn around raising an expectant eyebrow, "when do you finish?"

"Um, in about 10 minutes actually," he said looking at his watch, realizing what the time was.

"Why don't you join us?" Rachel asked.

"Oh sweetie, you're really not my type, sorry," Hazel eyes said politely.

"Ha-ha, I can tell, what with the wink and smile at Kurt, I have excellent gaydar just so you know," Rachel said before Kurt cut her off from talking any more.

"Rachel!" he exclaimed.

"What?" she asked innocently, "He seems nice, and I thought he might like to join us for a few drinks, we can always do with a ninth person," she smiled at Kurt, turning expectantly at Hazel Eyes.

"Um, sure I guess I can do that then," Hazel eyes said rubbing the back of his neck, "see you in about 15 minutes _Kurt,"_ he finished with another wink.

"Well, if you're going to join us, you may as well tell us your name," Mark scoffed.

Hazel eyes looked at Mark with confusion about his attitude.

"It's Blaine," he said before walking back to the bar to finish his shift.

_Blaine, _Kurt thought, _still Hazel Eyes to me._

* * *

The music was pumping through their bodies. It was an hour later, and a number of cocktails had been drunk, and they decided they were only just getting started.

Blaine had come and joined the group, bringing with him the next round of drinks, making the group accept him happily, catching him up to their state of intoxication quickly enough.

They were now on the dance floor, which was packed with bodies, dancing with each other, Kurt and Rachel dancing together quite suggestively as they were extremely comfortable with each other to be that way. Blaine was dancing with a couple of others from the group, watching Kurt and Rachel.

"That your boyfriend?" He whispered into Kurt's ear, coming up behind him and grinding into him, pointing slightly to where Mark was watching Kurt.

"Uh, n-no," Kurt stuttered out after the initial shock of Blaine dancing like that with him.

"You sure? He seems like he wants to be," Blaine said, his breathe hot on Kurt's skin, sending shivers up and down the taller boy.

"No, no, he's just like that, he knows nothing will ever happen between us, we are too alike really, he's not my type" Kurt said, getting into the rhythm and grinding back into Blaine.

"Oh yeah, what is your type?" Blaine asked, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist, pulling him back into himself.

"Um, I don't know really, but not him," Kurt leant his head back a bit trying to see Blaine.

"Mind if I help you find out?" Blaine's voice was low and seductive.

"Wh-what?" Kurt stuttered before Blaine was spinning him around so they were face to face.

"I can help you find you if you like," Blaine replied, pulling Kurt closer so that he could clearly feel the growing erection in his pants.

Kurt gasped, his own cock twitching at the contact.

"You are seriously hot," Blaine said into his ear, taking Kurt's earlobe in his teeth and nipping at it, "I thought so the other night too," he finished, letting go of his ear.

"Um, thanks," Kurt blushed, "You're really hot too."

"I'm serious, let me show you," Blaine breathed, placing a kiss to Kurt's neck.

"Um, ok," Kurt answered unthinkingly, moving his head slightly so more of his neck was exposed.

Blaine started nipping and sucking at the skin that was showing before taking a hold of Kurt and pulling him from the dance floor.

"Not there, come with me out back," he took Kurt's hand and led him behind the bar and into a small office out the back.

"Um, are you sure this is alright?" Kurt asked, suddenly aware of what was happening.

"Yeah this is my office, what do you want to do?" Blaine asked, his brain catching up to the situation too, "don't worry so much, we aren't going to fuck," he finished, taking in Kurt's worried expression.

"We're not?" Kurt asked.

"Not unless you want to? Do you want to?" Blaine asked, his hands on Kurt's hips, thumbs rubbing circles into the bone that was jutting out slightly.

"Um, not really," Kurt blushed and looked at the floor.

"Hey, don't be embarrassed, there are other ways to take care of you," Blaine said, lifting Kurt's face with a finger under his chin.

The boys stood in silence, looking each other in the eyes, taking in the different emotions playing in their eyes. The tension in the room started getting thicker, and before Kurt knew it, Blaine was leaning in slightly. Kurt didn't hesitate before he leant in too.

Their lips met, soft and plump against slightly chapped, the scent of alcohol lingering in the air.

The kiss turned from chaste to needy in a matter of moments. Kurt could taste the cocktails on Blaine's tongue, mixed with another taste he couldn't quite distinguish.

Blaine was pushing Kurt backwards up against the door to the office, pulling at his clothes trying not to break the kiss.

Kurt was just as eager, his hands pulling Blaine's shirt out of where is was tucked into his jeans, his hands travelling up the smooth back, feeling the muscles moving under his touch.

"Let me take care of you gorgeous," Blaine growled into Kurt's ear before attaching his lips to his neck, trailing down his now bare chest, the shirt and undershirt having been removed at some point, when Kurt wouldn't be able to tell you.

He stopped at Kurt's nipple, taking one into his mouth, teasing it with his tongue, as his other hand teased the other nipple. After they were sufficiently teased, he trailed kisses down his navel, following the light trail of hair down to the waistband of his jeans. His hands moved from where they were running up and down Kurt's back to the button on his jeans. He stopped the kissing and looked up at Kurt, silently asking if this was ok.

"_Please,"_ Kurt begged, his own hands coming to help Blaine pull the impossibly tight jeans down, followed by his underwear.

Blaine took a moment to look at Kurt, taking in his cock.

"Beautiful," Blaine murmured, looking up at Kurt to show he meant it in more ways than one.

He took Kurt's length into his hand, his other hand gently caressing Kurt's thigh. Kurt moaned at the touch, closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the door.

His eyes snapped open as he felt wetness on his cock, he looked down to see that Blaine had taken him into his mouth, and was running his tongue along the underside to the tip, before sucking right to the base again, tongue flicking over the slit at the head, gathering the pre-come there. Kurt instinctively snapped his hips forwards, fucking himself into Blaine's mouth. Blaine put his hands on Kurt's hips, holding him back, his thumbs pushing hard enough that there would most likely be a bruise there later. He looked up through his eyelashes to watch Kurt, the way he threw his head back in pleasure when Blaine hollowed his checks out and sucked hard. He listened to the moans coming from Kurt, his own erection throbbing painfully in his jeans.

Kurt tried hard not to snap his hips forward again, he could feel Blaine's thumbs pushing into his hips and it was exhilarating, he looked down again, watching the way Blaine would hollow his checks out and pull back, before going right down, taking Kurt's entire length into his mouth.

Kurt's breathing became erratic, and he knew he wouldn't last much longer. Blaine looked back up at him through his lashes and it was the final straw for Kurt.

"Blaine, I'm gonna come," Kurt breathed out.

Blaine replied with a tap on Kurt's hip, silently telling him that it was ok, that was all it took for Kurt to let go, his come filling Blaine's mouth. Blaine swallowed each drop, sucking Kurt through his orgasm, watching the man as he came undone.

Kurt sunk down the wall, completely wrecked after the amazing orgasm he had just experienced, Blaine pulling him into a kiss as he got there.

"So, I was thinking we could go get a coffee?" Blaine asked as he pulled away from the kiss.

"Really?" Kurt chuckled, "you just sucked me off, and now you are suggesting coffee?"

"Well yeah," Blaine said looking hurt, "I would like to get to know you, you know, away from this," he said gesturing to Kurt's crotch.

"I didn't mean it like that," Kurt hurried to explain after seeing the hurt expression on Blaine's face, "I would love to get coffee with you, but first I have something to take care of," he finished, pulling Blaine into a searing kiss, palming the erection in his pants.


	2. Chapter 2

The boys fixed their clothing; Kurt running his fingers trying to fix his extremely disshelved hair a bit. They swapped phone numbers and then Blaine led Kurt back through the club to the dance floor, where surprisingly no one had even noticed they had left.

They continued to dance as if nothing had happened, Kurt enjoying the time that he rarely got to spend with his friends at once, and Blaine making new friends of his own.

It was well past midnight by the time Blaine decided to go home, he wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, pulling the boys back flush to his chest.

"I have to head off now, I will text you about that coffee," he whispered into his ear, punctuating it with a kiss to his neck before letting Kurt go and walking away from the dance floor.

Kurt blushed, but didn't have time to reply before he lost sight of the gorgeous man who he knew would be filling his dreams. He decided to forget about it and enjoyed the rest of the night with his friends.

* * *

He woke the next morning feeling much better than he had a few mornings ago. His dreams had been filled with the vision of warm hazel eyes, and a beautiful grin, nothing sexual, just the vision of a beautiful man, _Blaine, _Kurt thought, smiling at the fact he now knew his name.

If Kurt were being honest with himself, he was shocked at how he let the events of last night play out, but he didn't regret it at all. It was exhilarating, letting go, and just enjoying the moment. It was something he didn't do often, giving in to the moment, but when he did, sexual or not, it was amazing, and it brought with it a huge rush of excitement.

Because he was feeling so good, he decided he would treat everyone to breakfast. Walking around the apartment, checking the spare bedroom and the lounge, he saw that apart from Rachel and himself, four others had stayed; Mark; Tony, one of Rachel's friends from the theatre; Sarah, another college friend; and Lara, one of Kurt's college friends, who was now working at the same theatre as Rachel.

He went into the kitchen, and trying to make as little noise as possible, started cooking bacon and eggs for breakfast, knowing that the smell would wake them all up eventually. Once the food was nearly cooked, he started the coffee machine.

After about 15 minutes, signs of life outside of the kitchen could be heard, Kurt plated up the food, and poured the coffee, and started to set it out at the table.

"Breakfast's ready!" He yelled into the apartment.

As soon as the words had left his mouth footsteps could be heard as the other five raced to the table, 'I love you's' and 'you are a god' meeting Kurt's ears as his friends started eating. Kurt couldn't help but notice how his friends lacked any sort of manners whilst hung-over.

Kurt had just started to eat his breakfast when his phone vibrated on the kitchen bench where he had left it. Frowning in confusion, he slipped into the kitchen to get it before sitting back at the table, his frown lessening as he read the message.

**From Blaine: So, coffee?**

Kurt let out a small laugh, and decided once again to take a risk.

**To Blaine: Sure, where and when?**

**From Blaine: Starbucks across the road from the bar in an hour?**

**To Blaine: Ok, see you there**

"Right, I have to go get ready," Kurt said, standing from the table to take his plate to the kitchen.

"Ready for what?" Rachel asked sleepily.

"I'm going out for coffee with a friend," Kurt said as nonchalantly as he could muster.

"Oh, ok then, have fun," Rachel replied. Kurt was glad she was still half asleep so he didn't have to answer her questions.

He took his plate and mug into the kitchen, putting the plate in the sink, and draining the rest of the coffee from the mug before putting that in the sink too.

"Who are you going out with?" Marks voice came out of nowhere, giving Kurt a fright.

"I don't see how that's any of your business, but I am going out with Blaine," Kurt replied, turning to face Mark with his eyebrow raised in question.

"The guy from last night? Are you sure that's a good idea?" Mark asked.

"What do you mean?" Kurt sighed, getting irritated with all the questioning.

"Well, for starters you hardly know him, and are you sure you're ready to be dating?"

"What the hell? Isn't the point of meeting someone for coffee so that you can talk? I will get to know him. And we aren't dating so it doesn't matter, even still, I would like to say that yes I am ready to date," Kurt snapped.

"Really?" Mark rolled his eyes, "It's only been a month since Chris ki–" he started to say before Kurt cut him off.

"Don't. Don't start Mark. I know if I am ready or not, don't even bring him into this, I was over that before it was even over," Kurt snapped again, "I think the only reason you care so much is because I'm not going to date you. We have been through this before Mark."

"But Kurt, can't you at least try?" Mark was almost pleading.

"No," Kurt said with finality, "now if you will excuse me, I have to get ready to meet a _friend_," he finished, walking out of the kitchen and into his bedroom, slamming the door as he entered.

* * *

An hour later, Kurt was sitting at a table in Starbucks, waiting for Blaine to arrive.

_Oh god, I bet he's not going to show, _Kurt thought nervously, _he's just playing some huge trick on me. _

Looking at his watch, he saw it was 11:05, five minutes past when they were to meet, he was starting to really worry that Blaine wasn't going to show when the bell above the door tinkled. Looking towards the door, Kurt visibly relaxed when he saw Blaine standing there looking for him.

_Man, why am I being like this? I only met him properly last night, and that was a far more than friendly encounter_, Kurt thought.

He caught Blaine's gaze, who then put his finger up in a one-minute gesture, and got in line to get his coffee.

"Sorry I'm late, I had issues getting out of my apartment," Blaine rushed to apologise as he sat down.

"That's alright, how are you?" Kurt blushed, remembering their interactions from the night before.

"Good, I'm good, had some pretty decent dreams last night," he winked at Kurt, causing his blush to deepen.

"Oh, that's good then," Kurt mumbled, taking a sip of his coffee.

"So anyway, lets get to know each other, what do you do Kurt?" Blaine asked, taking a sip of his own coffee.

"I own a small boutique clothing shop, all my own designs," Kurt blushed, having not been one to boast about his achievements.

"Wow, that's amazing, how long have you been doing that?" Blaine asked, genuinely interested.

"Um, about 2 years now, I started it right out of college. I decided to try my hand at starting my own clothing line instead of working my way to the top in a company, and well, I guess it worked," Kurt shrugged.

"Is it doing well? Shit, sorry, I mean, you don't need to answer that if you don't want to," Blaine stumbled over his words.

"It's fine, yeah, surprisingly it is. I mean it's not like everyone knows who Kurt Hummel, or rather the Sapphire brand, are, but the shop gets quite busy, I get a lot of custom orders too."

"That is cool, I might have to come have a look some time," Blaine said excitedly.

"Mmm," Kurt hummed in agreement, "what about you? What do you do, I mean assuming you do something other than the bartending."

"That's temporary. I'm running the bar for my Dad at the moment, he thinks it might lead me away from wanting to do music, so for now I am running that for him, and very soon a good friend of mine is starting a record company, and I am going to be their first signed artist," Blaine shrugged.

"You sing," Kurt asked in awe, "and you are going to be signed?"

"Yeah, but I mean, with them being a new company it will take a while to get off the ground, unless I can get my Dad to change his mind about it and take it on," Blaine replied.

"Why doesn't your Dad like it?" Kurt asked.

"Doesn't think singing is a good enough career for me, although he has no issues with my brother doing it, but that's another story for another day. I don't care what he thinks, I will do it anyway," Blaine shrugged again.

"Oh ok then," Kurt said, thinking it would be a good idea to drop the subject if the look on Blaine's face as he talked about his Dad was any indication.

They sat in silence for a while, neither knowing what to say to move the conversation forward.

"So, what was the reason behind you getting so drunk the other night?" Blaine asked with a smirk breaking the silence.

"Wow, not holding back today are you," Kurt replied with a laugh.

"Well I figured I now know what you do, so I may as well find out what caused you to need my help getting into a taxi," Blaine shrugged again, Kurt noticed he did it a lot, almost as if he was trying to make what he said seem like it was no big deal, even if it possibly was.

"Ok," Kurt said taking a deep breath getting ready to start explaining.

"Shit, you don't need to tell me if you don't want to. I swear I'm not normally nosy, you just pique my interest," Blaine interrupted what Kurt was about to say as he saw the boy take the breath.

"No, no, it's alright," Kurt stopped Blaine from talking, "I want to, maybe I can get a gory story in return some day," he laughed.

Blaine smiled at the boy and sat back into his seat, waiting for Kurt to start.

"Ok, so I was dating this guy, Chris, well, we were living together actually," Kurt started, "Um, we had been together about a year, nothing too serious was happening apart from living together. Long story short, he decided he didn't want to be with me anymore, about a month ago he kicked me out, hence me living at Rachel's. I went to my old apartment to get the rest of my stuff the other day, and I found him in bed with one of my close friends, well ex-friend now. I mean don't get me wrong, I wasn't upset about the relationship being over, it kind of had been for a while before he kicked me out, but seeing him in bed with someone who was so close to me, that really hurt.

So, I left, without getting my things, and decided to get drunk. I ended up at _Image _and well yeah, you know the rest of the story," he finished with a sigh, looking up at Blaine to see anger in his eyes.

"What!" Blaine exclaimed, "What a prick, how could he just kick you out?"

"His name was on the agreement, he was living there first, so although when I moved in I was paying rent he said he had the right to kick me out. I should have seen it coming; he was always trying to get me out of there. Like I said, the relationship was well over, I just really didn't want to go to Rachel, but I ended up there in the end anyway," he chuckled.

"I'm sorry but this guy seems like the biggest dickhead ever," Blaine hissed through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, he was, but oh well, I'm over it, he would have just dragged me down, so I'm glad it's over. Just a pity I lost a friend over it all," Kurt shrugged.

"Lets get your stuff," Blaine said suddenly.

"Wh-what? Now?" Kurt jumped at Blaine's sudden outburst.

"Yep, come on, will we need a car or is there enough to carry?"

"Ha, I am not carrying my stuff that far, even going on the subway with it all will be a pain, come on we can walk back and get my car," Kurt said standing up, but he was stopped by Blaine who had his phone to his ear, holding his hand up silently telling Kurt to wait.

"Hey Steve, yeah, um, Starbucks near the bar, cool, we will wait outside for you." Blaine hung up the phone then looked at Kurt smiling.

"Alright, lets wait outside and Steve will take us where we need to go."

"You have a driver?" Kurt asked surprised at what had just happened.

"Technically it's the family car, but they are hardly around. I only use the service if I really need to, such as going to the other side of the city to get boxes of stuff for a friend," Blaine winked at Kurt, causing Kurt to blush, again.

"Oh, right," Kurt suddenly felt small, obviously if Blaine's family could have a car service at their beck and call they must have a lot of money.

"Hey, don't worry, like I said, I don't use it unless I need to, it's more my Mom and Dad that use it, the only reason I have money is because of them, I would prefer not to have it and get by on my own, but sometimes it comes in handy being their son," Blaine said once he saw Kurt's face, holding his hand out for Kurt to take.

Kurt looked at Blaine's outstretched hand, and after a moment's thought took it, linking their fingers together as Blaine led him out of the shop to the sidewalk, where a car was waiting for them.

"Alright, just tell Steve where to go," Blaine said as he opened the door, getting in after Kurt.

* * *

A little while later, they had pulled up outside of Kurt's old apartment building in Brooklyn.

"I can see what you meant about being too far to walk," Blaine chuckled.

"Yeah, alright lets go do this, hopefully the elevator is working, it's the 5th floor we need to go to," Kurt said as he got out of the car, telling Steve that they wouldn't be long.

They walked into the building, and thankfully for them the elevator was working. Kurt pushed the button for the 5th floor and they rode up in silence. When the doors dinged and opened at the correct floor, Blaine followed Kurt to the correct apartment, hands clasped.

Kurt knocked on the door, reluctantly letting go of Blaine's hand to do so, and waited. A few seconds later the door was being opened, a tall muscular looking man with brown hair and piercing brown eyes opened the door and stared at them.

"Kurt," he said coldly, "what are you doing here?"

"Chris," Kurt replied shortly, "I'm just coming to get my stuff, I assume it is still where it was the other day?"

"Yep, you have 10 minutes," Chris replied letting them in, only just noticing Blaine, "Who's this?" he asked.

"Not that it's any of your business, but this is my friend Blaine," Kurt replied going in to start taking the boxes into the hall so they could get them all in the 10 minutes, Blaine following silently behind him doing the same, glaring at Chris every opportunity he got.

Chris scoffed at Blaine, and just stood watching them taking Kurt's things. Once they were done he walked them back to the door.

"Alright, nice seeing you," he said nonchalantly.

"Sure," Kurt scoffed, "it sure wasn't for me, I hope I never see you again. I hope you're happy with James too, have fun with him, he's obviously not very trustworthy," he finished, walking out the door without another look at Chris, Blaine following throwing a dirty look at Chris.

"You better hope I never run into you," Blaine hissed.

"Sure thing short stuff," Chris laughed, shutting the door in their faces.

Kurt sighed and began to carry the boxes to the elevator, Blaine helping him.

Once all the things were back in the car, Kurt gave Steve the address for Rachel's apartment, which was situated only a few blocks from the theatre district, which Kurt thought was a typical Rachel place to live, he actually thought if she could she would live in one of the theatres.

Once there, Blaine helped Kurt take the things up to the apartment, Kurt finding that not only were all the ones who were there for breakfast still there, but the other 2 from last night had joined them, all sitting around watching movies, nursing their obvious hangovers.

"Hey everyone," Kurt said extra loudly, placing the boxes down against a wall in the living room.

"Hey, what's that?" Rachel asked, pausing the movie.

"Uh, stuff from Chris' place," Kurt shrugged, Blaine coming beside him with a box, "Oh, you all remember Blaine right? From last night?"

Blaine was met with various greetings and waves, a few of them looking mildly confused, obviously having been quite past the stage of tipsy when they had been introduced.

"Quick intro's then, Blaine this is Rachel, Mark, Tony, Sarah, Lara, Jess, and Brodie," Kurt said pointing them all out, Blaine giving them each a wave.

"I didn't realise you still had stuff there, why didn't you say something? We could have gone and gotten it ages ago," Rachel asked, visibly upset at the fact that Kurt hadn't told her.

"I went to go get it on Tuesday, but it went a little worse than I thought, so yeah, Blaine said he would help me get it," Kurt replied rubbing his neck.

"Well how much more is there?" Mark asked.

"Um, quite a few boxes?" Kurt asked Blaine, who had been taking them out of the car.

"Yeah, there are some in the hall, but there a still a few in the car," Blaine said, getting ready to go get another from the hall.

"Ok, we will help," Mark said, pulling the others up to help too.

The guys followed Blaine down to the car, while the girls helped Kurt bring the ones in from the hall, and then helping him unpack them.

"Whose car?" One of the guys – Tony, Blaine thought – asked.

"Um, the driving companies I guess?" Blaine was confused how to answer it; he had never needed to before.

"Of course," Mark muttered under his breath.

"Mark, shut up, who cares if he has a driver," the other guy – Brodie – scolded Mark.

"Um, yeah, I don't really use it, only when I need to," Blaine didn't know why he felt he should explain to these guys, but was defending himself anyway, "lets just take these boxes up for Kurt 'kay."

They grabbed the remaining boxes, Blaine telling Steve that he would ring him if he needed him again, and carried them back up to the apartment, where Kurt and the girls had finished with the boxes and were sitting there talking about what had happened.

"James did what!" Rachel screeched, almost causing the guys to drop the boxes they were carrying.

"I take it she's found out then," Blaine asked Kurt, coming up beside him.

"Yeah, and as you can see she's not happy, I almost feel sorry for James, you know if it wasn't me he had done this to," Kurt said with a laugh, watching Rachel's rage grow.

"I am going to kill him, he was meant to be your friend, what the actual fuck!" She screamed.

"Rach, it's fine. James obviously isn't going to be a part of my life anymore. Him and Chris can be happy together, it doesn't concern me anymore, nothing with Chris did for at least the last month of our relationship, so whatever, good riddance," Kurt shrugged. Blaine could tell that the end of his relationship really didn't bother him with Chris, and he really did mean it when he said that the only thing that bothered him is what his friend had done.

Blaine helped Kurt with emptying the contents of the last few boxes, listening to him blabbering on about random things.

"Ugh, I kind of wish that everyone wasn't here right now, I just want to relax," he said quietly as he put the last thing onto his dresser. They were in the bedroom now, putting away random knick-knacks, "but I can't ask them to leave, this isn't my place."

"Kurt, I'm sure Rachel thinks it's as much yours as it is hers, you have been here what a month now? And I can tell she is your best friend and you hers," Blaine said, grabbing hold of Kurt's arms, rubbing his arms up and down.

"I know, but I still don't want to ask them to leave, they seem to be having fun, I just want to have some quiet time before actually going to work tomorrow since I didn't go in after Tuesday," Kurt sighed, leaning into Blaine's touch, "thank goodness I have Jess, she works in the store with me," he added as an afterthought.

"I have an idea," Blaine stilled his hands, "do you want to come to my place for dinner? We can watch a movie. We don't even need to talk if you don't want to."

"Are you sure? I don't want to impose, what about your roommates?" Kurt asked unsurely.

"It's fine honest. I don't actually have roommates. We can order Chinese or pizza, or I can cook you something," Blaine answered rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Oh, um ok then, sure that sounds like fun," Kurt answered, suddenly nervous.

Blaine smiled, his whole demeanour brightening at Kurt accepting the offer.

"Cool, lets go, do you want to get a taxi or shall I call Steve to pick us up?"

"Might as well use Steve since he's obviously paid to be there when you need him, no point wasting more money on a taxi," Kurt shrugged.

"Ok," Blaine replied, pulling out his cell phone to call Steve to pick them up, following Kurt from the room back to the living room where his friends were.

"Hey, I'm going with Blaine so don't bother about dinner for me, don't wait up, I'm not sure how long I will be," Kurt said, giving Rachel a kiss goodbye on the cheek.

"Ok, have fun," she replied with a wink.

"Steve will be here soon," Blaine smiled at Kurt, noticing the icy look he was getting from Mark, but not putting any thought into it, "ready to go?"

"Yep, lets go," Kurt replied, putting on his coat, checking he had all the essential items then linking his arm through Blaine's offered one, leading them out of the apartment with a 'see ya' thrown over his shoulder as he shut the door.

* * *

About 20 minutes later, after sitting in a stupid amount of traffic, Steve pulled the car to the curb outside of a flash apartment building.

"You have an apartment in the Upper West Side?" Kurt asked looking at Blaine.

"Um, kindofapenthouse," Blaine muttered quickly, suddenly embarrassed about his money situation.

"I'm sorry what was that?" Kurt asked again as he got out of the car after Blaine, looking at the building in front of him in awe.

"Um, it's a, uh, a penthouse apartment," he replied, leading Kurt by the hand into the building, nodding at the doorman on the way past.

"Oh, wow," Kurt said lost for words as he stepped into the Lobby, entranced by the flash building, secretly wondering how much money his family, and this man had, first a driver and now a flash penthouse apartment.

"Yeah, well, I wanted to move away from Mom and Dad, and they insisted they buy my apartment. I agreed, and this was what I ended up with. I would have been quite happy in a place like Rachel's, but no, they wouldn't allow it. Ah well, at least they are on the other side of the park to me now," Blaine rambled as he dragged Kurt to the elevator, putting his key in the hole so it would go right to the penthouse.

When the elevator doors opened, Kurt had to mentally tell himself to close his mouth, as he was sure it had opened wide.

"This is nice," he said, taking in the apartment.

"Yeah well, it's alright I guess, can get a bit lonely. It's seriously way too big for just me. Now, Chinese, Pizza, or homemade?" he asked holding up the menus from the coffee table, gesturing at the couch for Kurt to sit.

"Chinese is fine," Kurt replied with a smile, finally over the shock the apartment gave him.

Blaine ordered the Chinese and pointed Kurt to his movies, telling him to pick one out and they would watch it once the food got there.

20 minutes later they were sitting on the couch eating their dinner, _Tangled _having just started on the TV, although they were more interested in each other than the movie.

"I have always loved Disney movies, even at my age," Blaine said.

"I could tell. What is your age by the way?" Kurt laughed, only realizing now that he didn't actually know.

"23, and you Mr. Hummel?" Blaine asked with a laugh.

"Oh my god, don't call me that, that's my Dad, I'm 24 though," Kurt replied, "wait, you know my last name but I don't know yours, care to indulge my curiousness?"

"Ah, you are very successful for such a young age Mr. Hummel," Blaine smirked, winking at Kurt, "and it's Anderson. Blaine Anderson."

"Oh," Kurt said, everything clicking into place, "your parents are Jack and Lillian Anderson aren't they?"

"Yep," Blaine said popping the 'p' really hoping that Kurt wouldn't be bothered by this information, although it was unlikely.

"Oh, wow, I get it now, can I just say that your Mom runs an amazing company, as does your Dad."

"Yeah well, they are very successful I guess, would be better if they were more down to earth though," Blaine shrugged.

Kurt suddenly felt bad for saying anything, realizing that the topic of parents was a sore subject for Blaine.

"I'm sorry Blaine, I can tell you don't like to talk about them," he said taking Blaine's hand, rubbing his thumb over gently over the back of it.

"It's alright, maybe one day I will explain the entire situation to you, not today though, I think we have covered too many in depth topics for one day," Blaine smiled at Kurt, happy that Kurt didn't seem too phased about who his parents were, and was happy enough to drop the topic when he noticed it made Blaine uncomfortable.

"Can I be honest Kurt?" He asked, suddenly shy.

"Yeah, of course" Kurt replied looking Blaine in the eyes, shivering at the intensity of them.

"I really like you," Blaine started, continuing when he saw Kurt start to say something, "I know, I know, I only really met you properly last night, and we didn't actually learn much about each other until today, but I don't know, something just clicked when I met you, and I know what we did last night is not the typical way to start any sort of relationship, friendly or more, but I really want to be your friend, more if you will let me be," he rambled, suddenly aware that Kurt might not feel the same way, that it could have been a night of fun for him.

"Wow," Kurt breathed out, "I feel the same, I mean about the clicking. For some reason I just feel so comfortable with you, normally I would never do what we did last night, not like that, but I don't know, something was just pulling me towards you, I couldn't stop, not that I wanted to though. I would like to be your friend, or more, but I'm not jumping into a relationship with you. I think we should be friends first, and see where that leads us."

"Sounds good to me," Blaine smiled, putting an arm around Kurt's shoulder, pulling him in close.

_Friends, _Kurt thought, _it's going to be hard to not cross the line._

They settled into the couch, their attention finally on the movie playing on screen, both of them humming along to the music, singing quietly under their breath.

"Hey Kurt," Blaine was whispering in his ear.

"Hmm wha'" Kurt replied opening his eyes, "Oh crap, did I fall asleep?"

"Yeah, you did," Blaine chuckled, "do you just want to stay tonight? It's pretty late, and Steve is with Mom and Dad tonight and I don't like the other guys, I would feel better knowing you were here and safe. You don't have to, I just thought it would be easier," he rambled; Kurt noticed he did that a lot, seemingly when he was nervous.

"Blaine it's fine, I would love to stay," Kurt replied, giving Blaine a kiss on the cheek.

Blaine smiled at Kurt, both of them sitting there looking each other in the eye, the tension in the air growing, and before he knew it, Kurt had attached his lips to Blaine's in a slow sensual kiss. He straddled Blaine's lap, his arms going around his neck as Blaine placed his own on Kurt's thighs before gripping them and standing up, walking as best as he could towards his bedroom.

Once in the bedroom he sat on the bed and pulled out of the kiss, which had turned more heated at some point, chuckling slightly at the moan that left Kurt's lips.

"Is this alright? Being here I mean?" Blaine asked.

"Just kiss me," Kurt said before reattaching his lips to Blaine's, pushing him slightly so he was lying down on the bed.

The kiss became heated and passionate, the two of them moaning desperately.

Clothes started being torn off, Kurt not even worried about what state they would be in. Soon the boys were naked, Kurt on top of Blaine, their kissing becoming more desperate, teeth biting lips, sucking tongues, Kurt rutting his hips into Blaine's, their erections rubbing together nicely, pre-come mixing at the tips.

Blaine took one of his hands that had been caressing Kurt's ass to take it to his mouth, licking it to get it wet before putting it between their bodies, grabbing both their cocks in it, pumping up and down, rubbing his thumb over the tips, mixing their pre-come together.

Kurt broke the kiss and gasped at the contact, his head falling to where Blaine's shoulder met his neck, breathing turning sporadic, hot against Blaine's skin, turning Blaine on even more.

"Oh god, Blaine, _unnggh, _I'm gonna come," Kurt panted.

"Come for me gorgeous," Blaine replied just as much out of breath as Kurt, once again using the term of endearment from the previous night.

That was all it took for Kurt to let go, his come going all over his and Blaine's stomachs.

Upon the feel and sight of watching Kurt come to his orgasm, Blaine found himself letting go, his come mixing with Kurt's on their stomachs and his hand.

Kurt collapsed on top of him, panting, trying to catch his breath. Blaine rolled him over and got to get up.

"Hang on gorgeous, be back in a second," he disappeared into a room, which Kurt assumed must have been a bathroom, and came back with a warm washcloth, and started to clean the now drying come off of Kurt and then himself, throwing the now dirty cloth into the hamper in the corner.

"Do you want some pants to sleep in?" Blaine said, putting his own pyjama pants on, throwing a pair at Kurt, who was still lying on his bed, not looking like he wanted to move.

"Thanks," Kurt smiled, "I feel weird sleeping naked," he laughed, putting the pants on.

Blaine chuckled and got into bed beside Kurt, wrapping an arm around his waist pulling him close.

"I bags big spoon," he said into Kurt's ear, placing a kiss there.

"Sounds good to me," Kurt said sleepily, eyes fluttering closed at the relaxing sounds of Blaine's breath in his ear.

"Goodnight gorgeous," Blaine said with another kiss.

"Night Blaine," Kurt replied, closing his eyes for good.

_Friends, definitely not going to work as just friends, _was his last thought before falling into a peaceful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt was in the process of waking up. He had the most amazing sleep, much better than any he had been having lately. As he cuddled up to his pillow, which was surprisingly warm, and not as soft as he remembered the one on his bed being, he frowned slightly when said pillow made a noise. He then felt something that felt similar to arms, squeezing around him.

Slowly, he opened his eyes, the sunlight coming in the window making him squint. _At least October graced us with a nice day today, _Kurt thought before he heard a groan coming from his pillow.

Furrowing his brow and opening his eyes wider, Kurt took in what he could see of the room.

_Ok, this is _not_ my room, _Kurt thought, even more confused. He felt a tug around his waist, and picked his head up from where his head was resting, which he had now come to the conclusion was _not_ a pillow. The gorgeous face of Blaine, his hair free from its previous gel cage, met him curls hanging loose around his face.

_Oh shit, oh shit, _Kurt mentally chided himself, _I knew this was a bad idea staying._

Kurt rushed to get out of the bed, but in doing so fell onto the floor with a loud thump.

"'Wha's going on," Blaine mumbled, moving to the side of the bed and peeking his eyes open to look at Kurt. "Why are you on the floor," he said around a yawn.

"Um, uh, I shouldn't have slept there, this is totally crossing the friends line," Kurt mumbled, blushing furiously.

"Kurt, gorgeous, I really don't think we can be just friends. Last night was kind of a sign of that, come back to bed," Blaine said, looking at Kurt.

"No, no, that's alright," Kurt said getting up from the floor, "I ha-have to get to work, I haven't been in the store since Tuesday."

"Kurt, stop it, come here" Blaine said, reaching out to lightly grab Kurt's wrist and stop him from running away, and pulling him to sit on the bed, "what are you so scared about?"

Kurt sighed, but let himself sit back down on the bed, letting his fingers link with Blaine's.

"I just, we don't even know each other, but we are already jumping into bed together, I mean I know we aren't having sex but still. I don't do this; I don't do this sort of thing with people who I have only just met. I don't understand why I can with you, it scares me. That and I really don't want to get hurt," Kurt sighed, looking anywhere in the room but Blaine.

"Ok," Blaine started, sitting up in the bed so he was closer to Kurt, trying to look him in the eyes, "I know we don't know each other very well, we only learnt a little bit about each other yesterday, but that can change, we can get to know each other. As for the jumping into bed with each other, I can't guarantee that we won't do that, because honestly, you are gorgeous and I just want to jump your bones, but we can take everything at your speed, do what you want to. You can set the pace. Don't think about it so much and you won't get scared, I think we have both learnt that sometimes giving into the moment can result in some amazing things. As for the last one, I can't promise that I won't hurt you, but I can say that if I do it will never be intentional. I will never intentionally hurt you Kurt," he finished, placing a kiss on Kurt's hand that was linked with his.

Kurt sighed again, and finally let his eyes fall on Blaine. Looking him in the eyes Kurt could tell he meant every word he said, but he couldn't help the nagging feeling in the back of his mind telling him not to give in, it would just result in him being hurt again, but then there was another voice telling him to go for it, that if he didn't he could be letting go of one of the greatest things that could ever happen to him. Squeezing Blaine's hand, and looking him in the eyes, watching the emotion flutter through the warm honey coloured orbs, Kurt settled on middle ground.

"I really want us to get to know each other, not just in the bedroom, away from it too. If this turns into anything, I don't want it to be based in the bedroom. I want us to be friends before anything else. I know we won't be able to keep our hands off each other, but if you are letting me set the pace, nothing is official between us until I say so, I don't want to rush into a relationship that could crash and burn in a month or less. I really do like you Blaine, but those are my conditions," Kurt said watching Blaine's face for any sign of him not accepting, "and if are serious about there being a relationship between us you better start with the wooing, I don't just fall for any guy who wants to take me home," he said with a wink and a chuckle.

"Those conditions are fine by me Kurt, and trust me, I will definitely be wooing you," he winked back at Kurt.

"Ok, now that that's sorted, I really need to go back to the apartment to change before work," Kurt said standing up, laughing at the whine that came from Blaine as he did so.

"Or," Blaine said, dragging the word out, "you can shower here and borrow some of my clothes. You look exceptionally hot in those pants right now," he practically growled.

"Hmm, I suppose I can," he faked thinking about it, "where's the shower?"

"Just through there," Blaine pointed to the door to the room he had gone into last night, "there should be a fresh towel on the rail."

"Cool, I won't be long. I trust you have enough sense to choose some clothes for me?" Kurt said over his shoulder as he went into the bathroom.

"I'm sure I can figure something out," Blaine chuckled as he watching Kurt purposefully swinging his hips a little more than normal as he walked in, smirking as he shut the door behind him.

"Ahhh," Blaine groaned as he flopped back onto the bed, _Kurt Hummel is going to be the death of me,_ he thought as he sat up rubbing his hands over his face. He sat there for a moment thinking about the conversation they had just had.

_I can see where he's coming from, a relationship is never good when it's based on sex, and if I'm honest with myself, I can see myself falling for him, and not just his good looks, and it would be really nice to find out more about him, _Blaine thought to himself as he got up from the bed and walked to his huge closet to pick out some clothes for Kurt.

_I can definitely find some ways to woo him, although I think I will try and stay away from anything that costs a lot of money, he doesn't seem like the type of person who wants money thrown at him, _he thought as he searched through his shirts, pulling out a lilac coloured button up that he thought would suit Kurt perfectly.

_Maybe if I give myself some kind of time line to try and win him over by, it can't be too long away because both of us probably wouldn't be able to handle that, and I have a feeling he is going to make our sexual interactions limited to kissing by the way he is talking, not that I mind, he is a great kisser, _he kept his thoughts flowing as he moved to pick out a pair of grey dress pants, thinking they would fit Kurt better than a pair of his jeans would.

_Alright, so a time frame, what about 2 weeks? No, that might be a bit too soon. Hmm ok, it's only the start of October now, so maybe if I make the final stage of wooing for Halloween, that might work, _Blaine thought with a smile as he took the clothes back into the room, placing them on the bed.

As he had just set them down the bathroom door opened and Kurt stepped out, steam from the shower following behind him.

"You know, you're making it very hard to not jump your bones right now," Blaine said with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, sorry, um I can just go back in," Kurt blushed, gripping the towel around his waist tighter, stepping back into the bathroom.

"No, it's fine, I was just getting the clothes out for you, I can leave. I have put out a brand new pair of underwear and socks for you to wear too, since you don't have any with you," Blaine blushed as he thought about Kurt wearing his underwear, even if it was a brand new pair.

Kurt had obviously been thinking the same thing, as he blushed even deeper.

"Oh, thanks, yeah, thanks," Blaine stumbled out, mentally chiding himself for how inarticulate he had become.

"Right, so I will just go and make us some coffee and breakfast while you get dressed," Blaine said, turning and leaving the room.

After Blaine had left the room, Kurt wandered over to the clothes that had been laid out on the bed, mentally applauding Blaine's taste in clothing. He quickly got dressed and ran a comb that was in the bathroom through his hair before leaving the room to go find Blaine.

He found Blaine in the kitchen, dancing around and singing along with the song playing on the radio as he waited for the bagels in the toaster to cook.

On one spin, he stopped and gave Kurt a dazzling smile.

"Impressive," Kurt said smiling back.

"Well, I do like to perform," Blaine winked, "bagels alright?" he finished as he handed Kurt a cup of coffee.

"Mmm," Kurt moaned as he wrapped his hands around the mug and took a sip, "bagels are fine, thanks."

Blaine got the bagels from the toaster and spread some cream cheese on them before handing one half to Kurt, taking a bite out of the other half himself.

"So, I was thinking when you were in the shower," Blaine started.

"Oh, is that what the smoke was from?" Kurt joked.

"Ha-ha, very funny," Blaine replied, putting on a fake look of hurt, "anyway, I was thinking, and what do you think about giving this a time line?"

"A time line?" Kurt quirked an eyebrow, "what do mean?"

"Well, like a certain amount of time to learn about each other, you know, before we make it official or whatever," Blaine shrugged.

"How long were you thinking?" Kurt asked.

"Halloween," Blaine replied simply.

"Halloween? That's only 3 and a half weeks away Blaine."

"Yeah, I know, I don't think I, or even you, would be able to keep it off much longer than that," Blaine started, "but I mean, if you still don't want to be official of anything by then that's fine too," he finished, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Halloween sounds fine to me," Kurt replied, Blaine let out a breath he didn't realise he had been holding, "but, like I said, I'm not going to just fall into your arms because I know things about you."

"I know, I plan on wooing you like you have never been wooed before Mr. Hummel," Blaine replied, tapping Kurt's nose with his finger.

"I'm looking forward to it," Kurt replied as he finished what was left in his mug, "now, I really have to get to work now," he pouted.

"Aw, I hate to see you go," Blaine pouted, placing a chaste kiss to Kurt's lips, "oh, is that ok?" he asked stepping back.

"It's fine," Kurt said, stepping forward to give Blaine a kiss, "I don't think I can go without kissing you now I know what its like," he blushed at the confession.

"Me either," Blaine said, kissing him again.

"Ok, no I _really_ have to go," Kurt said walking towards the elevator that would take him to the lobby, "I will text you when I can."

"Ok then," Blaine said as he pushed the button for the elevator, ushering Kurt in as the doors opened, "have a good day," he finished with another kiss to Kurt's lips.

"I will, bye," Kurt waved as the doors closed.

"Bye," Blaine said to closed doors.

_Alright I have some wooing to start on, _he thought as he walked to his office to start organizing things.

* * *

Kurt decided that he would take a little extra time to go to work, and walked to where his shop was situated, not far from the main shopping area. As he made his way through Central Park, he had an extra spring in her step. The way Blaine made him feel, even with only knowing him for a few days, was the best feeling he had had in a long time, even through everything with Chris he never felt this way.

He thought that putting a halt on their blooming relationship in order for them to get to know each other better was one of the best ideas he had ever had. He really wanted to know more behind the man that was Blaine Anderson, away from the family status and the money. He had a feeling that he would be falling very hard for the man, hell; he already was falling hard for the man. It was scary, but so exhilarating at the same time.

On one hand he wanted to run and hide from how fast it was all happening. He had fallen hard like this before, before Chris, and it ended badly, and then he had run into Chris' arms the moment he had shown him any sort of affection, and that relationship just didn't work at all, they didn't know each other well enough. He was scared that his relationship with Blaine would turn the same as his one with Chris did, by the end they hardly even paid the other any attention, only seeing each other when it was time to bed since they were sharing a room, and half the time one would be sleeping on the couch.

He felt something different with Blaine though, and although he wanted to be with him right now, he knew it would strengthen their eventual relationship if they knew each other better first, that way they would know if a relationship between themselves would even work in the first place.

Strolling down the path, he took in the changing colours of the leaves in the trees. Fall was one of his favourite times of year, it was just starting to cool down meaning he could pull out his extensive scarf collection, but the thing he loved the most was the colours, so many beautiful colours surrounded the city in fall, and Kurt often found himself using those colours in at least one of his designs in his shop. He loved that the fall wind would soon turn into winter snow; the perfect time of year for cuddling up with loved ones.

_Who knows, _he thought to himself, _maybe this year Blaine will be the one I cuddle up with._

Smiling to himself, he pulled his coat tighter around himself as a chilly wind blew through the trees. He was getting close to his shop now, and was starting to think that maybe he should have just taken a cab since it was starting to get later in the morning.

Just as he walked out the other side of the park, he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket.

**From Blaine: Have a good day at work. Miss you already x**

**To Blaine: Thanks, I will. Miss you too x**

Putting his phone back in his pocket, he quickened his pace; making it to the shop only to see that once again Jess had opened.

"I wasn't expecting to see you again," the blonde haired girl joked as Kurt entered.

"Sorry, I slept in, and felt like walking today," he replied.

"You walked all the way from Rachel's? Are you crazy?" Jess asked loudly.

"Um, no, I walked from Blaine's," Kurt replied, suddenly embarrassed at the confession.

"Oh, I see, I need some details, like now," she chuckled, pulling up a seat that they had in the fitting rooms, getting herself comfortable to hear a story.

"No, there are no details, I just fell asleep there, I woke up and then came here," Kurt said blushing.

"Whatever, there is more to it than that, but I will respect you and let you tell me when you want to," she sighed and stood up, putting the chair back where she got it from.

"Thank you, I will be out back," Kurt said as he walked out the back to the adjoined room he used for designing and making the garments.

* * *

A few hours later, Kurt was working on some new male designs when Jess came in from the front of the store.

"Um Kurt, there's a delivery here that you need to sign for, they won't let me," Jess said with a mischievous smile.

"Um, ok, that's weird," Kurt said as he stood up, twisting his back to stretch it as he did.

When he walked out the front a deliveryman holding a bunch of red roses met him.

"Kurt Hummel?" the man asked.

"Um, yeah that's me," Kurt replied confusedly.

"Alright, I have the right place then, here you go, don't worry my tip has already been paid," the man said as Kurt went to get his wallet. Kurt put his wallet back, took the flowers, and with that the man left.

"Who are they from?" Jess asked curiously.

"I'm not sure," Kurt said, as he looked for a card, 'uh-huhing' as he plucked one from the centre of the bunch.

_**Kurt,**_

_**I hope your day at work is going well. These flowers are for you obviously. I hope you like them.**_

_**Blaine x**_

_**P.S. Let the wooing begin**_

Kurt smiled at the note, holding it close to his chest.

"What's it say," Jess asked trying to get the note from Kurt.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter," Kurt said, trying to keep the note away from her, squealing when she got a hold of it.

"Oh that's so sweet," Jess said as she read it, "What does he mean let the wooing begin?" she laughed.

"Well, we decided that we aren't going to jump into anything, and I told him if he was serious about there being an us, he needed to woo me, and I guess this is him starting it," Kurt said with a blush rising on his cheeks.

"That's sweet," Jess started, "but I hope your not expecting to make him do all the wooing, you are the other half of the relationship too, you need to woo him as well."

"Yeah, I know," Kurt said, "I mean I don't know what I will do, but I will think of something."

"Here, I will help, let's close the store for a bit and get some lunch," Jess said as she picked up their coats and ushered Kurt out the door.

"Ok, I'm just going to thank Blaine for the roses," Kurt said as he waited for Jess to lock the store.

**To Blaine: thank you for the roses, they have brightened the back room of the store nicely. Hope your day is going well x**

**From Blaine: No problem gorgeous, glad you liked them. My day is alright, going to get busy soon, I have a meeting to go to ugh, save me x**

**To Blaine: Aw, hopefully it's not too bad of a meeting x**

**From Blaine: Don't you know it, but I guess these things need to be done. I better go, text you later. Bye x**

Kurt put his phone back in his pocket and smiled at Jess who was waiting patiently, before she grabbed his arm and dragged him to the closest café to start figuring out how Kurt could woo Blaine.

* * *

Blaine walked out of his meeting much more tired than he went in. The scratchy suit he was wearing was only making his mood worse.

"Blaine, I expect to see you at dinner this Sunday since you didn't make it last night," Blaine father said tersely as he stepped out of the office behind his son.

"Yes father," Blaine replied monotonously as he watched his father walk away from the office.

Blaine raced home, not wanting to spend any longer in the suit.

When he arrived home, he went straight to his room, which was still in all states of disarray from the previous night, and started taking his suit off, noticing that Kurt's clothes from yesterday were still strewn across the floor.

Picking them up, he put them in his hamper, which he would then send to the drycleaners once he had finished changing. With that thought he sent a text to Kurt to let him know his clothes were being taken care off.

**To Kurt: Hey, finished my meeting, kill me now. I just got home, I will take care of your clothes from yesterday, hope your day is going well x**

Kurt didn't reply, so Blaine assumed he must have been busy. He started cleaning up his apartment, and then gathered the clothes in the hamper before heading to the lobby to get them sent to the drycleaners, making sure to get Kurt's clothes sent to his apartment once they had been cleaned, paying extra for same day service.

He then went back to his apartment, and decided to sleep some more before going to the bar later in the afternoon.

* * *

Kurt arrived back at Rachel's flat after a rather long afternoon. After returning from lunch, he had a custom order that was being picked up before the store closed so he needed to check last minute details to make sure it was perfect, and on top of that his phone had died and his spare charger wasn't at the store, so he couldn't text Blaine to make sure his meeting had gone alright.

As soon as he stepped foot in the door, he was bombarded by Rachel.

"You didn't come home last night," she pointed out.

"I know that Rach," Kurt replied tiredly.

"Did you stay at Blaine's?"

"No, I stayed in the middle of Central Park," Kurt replied sarcastically, "Of course I stayed there, and before you ask, no I won't tell you if anything happened."

"Ok, well your clothes were delivered not long ago by some flash drycleaners," she said as she walked into the living room.

"Oh, they were?" Kurt replied, going into his room to charge his phone, not surprised at all when a text from Blaine came up saying that his clothes had been taken care of. He quickly sent Blaine a text back.

**To Blaine: Sorry, my phone had died and I didn't have my charger. Thank you for fixing my clothes, they arrived safely. Sorry your meeting didn't go well x**

Blaine replied almost immediately

**From Blaine: Oh, thank goodness, I thought you were ignoring me. I will survive. No problem about the clothes. I'm just about to open up the bar, pop in if you like x**

**To Blaine: Hmm, not tonight, I'm pretty tired. Text me when you can x**

He put his phone back down to charge and went into the kitchen to help Rachel with dinner.

"So, what's his place like?" Rachel asked curiously.

"It's really nice Rach, huge, he lives in a penthouse," Kurt replied airily.

"A penthouse?" Rachel asked shocked, "wow Kurt, you really got a good one this time," she joked, "where is this penthouse situated?"

"Uh, in the Upper West Side. I don't think he cares much for it; his parents bought it for him. Oh you will never guess who his parents are."

"Who?" Rachel asked with genuine curiosity.

"None other than Jack and Lillian Anderson," Kurt replied.

"Shut up!" Rachel exclaimed, "You can not be serious."

"Oh but I am."

"Wow, I am envious, they are the two of the most influential people in New York."

_Yes, _Kurt thought, _they most definitely are._

Jack Anderson was one New Yorks most prestigious entrepreneurs. He was well known for buying old run down, or failing businesses, and remodelling them, rebuilding them from the ground up, turning them into some of the top businesses in the city, _Image _being one of them. Rumour had it that he had started doing business in L.A. lately.

Lillian Anderson ran one of the most famous interior design companies in the country, people from all over the place would hire her and pay top dollar to get her where they needed her. Her company worked hand in hand with Jacks. Anderson Enterprises & Anderson Design were most definitely top of the rich list, and a lot of people would be very threatened by the mere presence of these two people.

Kurt however, although he hadn't met them, wasn't sure he thought too highly of them. Although he didn't know the entire story as to why Blaine wasn't too keen on them, he could tell it wasn't the best story to have.

"Yeah well, Blaine doesn't seem to enjoy having them as parents. I don't know why but maybe one day I will find out," Kurt shrugged as he cut up the vegetables.

"Oh, right," Rachel said, curious as to what the two Andersons were really like.

They cooked and ate the rest of the meal in silence before settling down to watch a movie before bed.

* * *

Blaine had a slow night at the bar, which he had expected for a Monday night. He ended up closing early to head home to bed, still exhausted after the long day he had even though he had had that nap.

As he walked through the lobby of his apartment complex, he was called over to the front desk.

"Mr. Anderson, this was left for you," the lady – Mary her nametag said – said tiredly, holding up a box for Blaine to take.

"Thanks," he said taking the box and heading to the elevator.

On top of the box there was a note.

_**Blaine,**_

_**Not sure if this counts as wooing, but I thought after your meeting and then having to work at the bar you might be in need of some comforting. Since I can't be there to do that for you, I have given you the next best thing. Cheesecake! Not just any cheesecake though, my favourite, passionfruit and mango.**_

_**Enjoy,**_

_**Kurt x**_

Blaine smiled as he read the note; he found it sweet that Kurt wanted to comfort him and that he could tell he needed comforting through a few texts. He quickly pulled out his phone to text Kurt, already knowing that he would be asleep as it was well after midnight.

**To Kurt: Thank you for the cheesecake. I would much rather prefer you, but as you said cheesecake is the next best thing. Have a good sleep x**

He put the cheesecake in the fridge to eat tomorrow, deciding that right now he would much rather sleep.

As he got into bed, he could still smell Kurt on the pillow next to him, he pulled it to his chest, cuddling it as if it were Kurt, feeling comforted by the mere smell of the gorgeous man.

As he fell asleep, his thoughts surrounded that fact that he was one day closer to Halloween. One day closer to Kurt being his, officially.


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt woke up the next morning to find an unread message on his phone from Blaine. He laughed as he read it before sending another back.

**To Blaine: Morning you, I hope you didn't eat the entire cheesecake last night? Better get to work now, have a good day.**

He quickly got out of bed and went into the bathroom to have a shower and get ready for work.

As the water cascaded over him, waking up his half asleep body, he closed his eyes as his thoughts drifted to Blaine. He wasn't sure what was pulling him to this man so quickly; it definitely wasn't a normal thing for him, to fall so quickly, especially under the circumstances that they first got to know each other. But those eyes, and that smile, and how sweet he seemed to be, there was something there that intrigued Kurt. He doesn't believe in love at first sight, but there is definitely something between the two men, some magnetic force, that was pulling them together no matter how much they resisted, not that they were of course.

As he thought about Blaine, his mind slowly drifted to the more intimate thoughts of Blaine. The way his lips feel when Kurt is kissing him, the way his hands feel so strong and sure on his hips, the way he lets his fingers slip just that little bit under the waistband of Kurt's jeans, teasing the unexposed skin there.

Kurt can feel himself getting hard at the thoughts of Blaine, and he couldn't help slipping his hand down from where he had been shampooing his hair to take hold of his throbbing erection. As he did this, his free hand slid to his chest.

He started squeezing and flicking his nipple as his other hand started to pump at his erection, slowly at first but slowly gaining speed.

He thought about Blaine, and the way his hand had fit perfectly around his cock as they had laid in bed thrusting against each other. The way his cock had fit so nicely in Blaine hot mouth as he fucked into it in the office in the back of the bar.

As he pumped fast, he imagined that it was Blaine's hand, tightening his grip just a little bit as he imagined Blaine standing behind him in the shower, his own erection pushing into Kurt's ass, as he wrapped his arms around Kurt and pumped his cock, sucking at his neck as he did so, stopping every once in a while to whisper dirty things into his ear.

Kurt's hand got faster until he started to feel that familiar coiling in his stomach, feeling himself getting closer to that wonderful edge, he started flicking his thumb over the slit at the tip of his cock, mixing pre-come in with water, making his toes curl.

Soon enough he was coming against his hand, Blaine's name falling from his lips as he pumped his way through his orgasm before sinking to the floor of the shower.

After a few minutes of sitting on the shower floor regaining the ability to stand without going weak at the knees, Kurt quickly finished his shower and left the bathroom to get ready for work.

As he got dressed and finished his routine, he wondered when he would get to see Blaine again. He was going to ask him on a proper date, and he would much rather ask him in person. Sure he could turn up at his house to ask him, but Blaine might think it was a bit creepy so he quickly put that idea to rest.

Quickly grabbing breakfast he left the apartment and hailed a taxi to get him to work, still thinking on the way there about how to ask Blaine on a date.

_I could go to the bar tonight, _he thought, _but it doesn't mean he will be there._

Having lost himself in his thoughts he didn't realise that the taxi had arrived. He thanked the driver, paying him quickly, before getting out. He had arrived well before Jess, as she wasn't to start until the shop opened in an hour, so he wasn't expecting her for at least another half hour.

He quickly unlocked the door, making sure the sign still said closed as he made his way in. He quickly put his bag out the back and sat down to work on some sketches before sewing some designs.

About 10 minutes later, he heard a knock coming from the front of the shop.

"Can people not read these days?" he grumbled to himself as he put his pencil down on top of his sketchbook to go and see who was knocking.

He pulled open the curtain in the door that led to the shop front and walked slowly to the door to where whoever was there was still knocking.

_I know it's not Jess because she always makes sure she has her shop keys before coming in,_ he thought as he looked at the door, getting a shock when he saw who was standing there.

He quickly rushed to the door, opening it wide to let Blaine in from the bitter chill of the morning.

"What are you doing?" he asked with a laugh.

"Thought I would surprise you with breakfast and coffee," Blaine said, holding up a paper bag and a tray holding two coffee cups.

"Oh, that's really sweet," Kurt blushed.

"Only for you," Blaine winked at Kurt, making his blush deepen.

"We can sit out back, since I actually have chairs out there," Kurt said, walking towards where he had just come from.

He led Blaine through double arch, hooking back one side of the curtains as he did so.

"Wow, this room is great," Blaine said, looking around the room in awe, taking in the many unfinished items, bolts of fabric, and sketches placed all over the room.

"Thanks," Kurt replied, grinning at the compliments. His work was his biggest achievement and he was glad Blaine was complimenting it.

Blaine put the coffee and paper bag on a table that Kurt had cleared, and sat in a seat that had been pulled over from another desk for him.

"I got you a bagel, I hope that's alright?" Blaine asked Kurt, handing him one of the bagels from the bag.

"That's perfect," Kurt replied, taking the bagel from Blaine's hand, taking a bite right away, "Mm 's good, thanks," he said, covering his mouth with his hand as he chewed.

"Got them from my favourite place, I will have to take you there one day," Blaine smiled.

Kurt smiled back at Blaine and continued to eat his bagel, takings sips of his coffee along the way. They ate in a comfortable silence until the food was gone, and they were at the dregs of their coffee.

"So this is where you do all your work?" Blaine asked, gesturing around the room with his hand.

"Mostly," Kurt nodded, "I keep a sketchpad on my bedside table for that late night inspiration."

"Cool, so what got you into fashion anyway?" Blaine asked, watching Kurt intently.

Kurt sighed, and rested his elbows on the table letting his chin rest on his hands.

"I was doing theatre at college originally, but it turned out it wasn't quite right for me. I love singing and acting, but I guess it wasn't my true calling. Fashion was always my second choice, so I transferred into a fashion and design degree, and this is where I ended up," he said lifting his head from his hands and gesturing around the shop with a fond smile.

"It makes you happy, I can tell," Blaine smiled.

"It really does. It was hard at first, but somehow I was lucky and it's pretty stable. I mean sure my designs aren't on the runway at Fashion Week yet or anything, but maybe one day they will be," Kurt sighed.

"Maybe," Blaine smiled fondly.

They heard the door to the shop open and then close, before Jess was calling out.

"Kurt, you here?"

"In the back," Kurt called back.

Jess walked through the door, carrying some fabrics with her.

"I picked up those fabrics on my way home last night since they were out of your way," she said putting them down beside all the other fabric in the room before turning around and noticing Blaine sitting there.

"Oh, hello, Blaine right?"

"Hi, Blaine Anderson," Blaine stood and held his hand out for her.

"Jess Patricks," Jess said, forgoing the handshake and pulling Blaine into a hug, "we hug around here, none of that stuff," she chuckled as Blaine slowly relaxed into the sudden hug.

"Ok then," Blaine replied bewildered, sitting back down after Jess had let go of him.

Jess winked at Kurt over Blaine's head earning a small glare in return, which quickly turned o a smile as Blaine looked back at him.

"So how did you know where the shop was the other day when you sent the flowers Blaine?" Jess asked as she settled herself down next to the two men.

"Um, well Kurt never told me where it was, but he did tell me the name of his company, so it wasn't to hard to find after that really," Blaine shrugged.

"I didn't even think about that when they came," Kurt said with a thoughtful look on his face.

"I better get going, my Mother wants to see me for some reason," Blaine said crinkling up his nose.

"I was wondering why you were up so early," Kurt said as he stood, "I'll show you out," he finished with a smile.

Blaine followed Kurt back out to the front of the shop, stopping at the door to say goodbye to Kurt.

"Thanks for breakfast," Kurt said suddenly shy.

"No need to thank me, I got to see you, that's thanks enough," Blaine replied sincerely.

"Sap," Kurt laughed.

"Yeah," Blaine said, trailing off awkwardly.

"Are you bu-"

"Do you wa-"

Both men spoke at once, laughing awkwardly when they stopped.

"You first," Kurt said.

"Oh, I was just going to see if you wanted to go out with me on Friday, if you're not busy of course," Blaine said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Like a date" Kurt asked shyly, "what about the bar? Do you not have to work?"

"Of course as a date silly, and nope" Blaine said popping the 'p' as if he were a child, making Kurt smile, "I give myself Fridays off, since I'm in charge and all."

"Oh, well in that case, I would love to," Kurt smiled making Blaine grin.

"Awesome, I mean I will most likely see you before then anyway but yeah, that's awesome," Blaine said happily, almost as if he was trying to refrain from jumping around like a love-struck teenage girl.

"Yeah, I look forward to it," Kurt laughed at Blaine's giggling, repressing the urge to jump around himself.

"What were you going to say?" Blaine asked, suddenly remembering that Kurt had been saying something too.

"Oh, I was actually going to ask you the same thing," Kurt blushed.

"Great minds think alike," Blaine said, moving closer to Kurt to pull him into a hug.

Kurt hugged Blaine back, wrapping his arms around the mans shoulders.

"That they do," he replied, placing a kiss on Blaine's cheek before pulling away.

"Cool, so I will text you anyway," Blaine said, moving to leave the shop.

"Sounds good, thanks again for the bagel and coffee," Kurt smiled, opening the door again.

"It's alright," Blaine said, pulling Kurt into another hug before letting go and leaving the shop with a small wave through the window as he walked away.

Kurt quickly turned around and went back into the back room, where Jess was waiting patiently for his soon to come outburst. She wasn't disappointed as Kurt let out an embarrassing squeal, especially for being 24 years old, jumping around excitedly, which he would later deny, exclaiming how awesome it was that he was going on a date with Blaine.

Jess just laughed at her friend, pulling him in for a hug, before she went to open the shop up, leaving Kurt to squeal as much as he liked as he sketched and finished some more items.

* * *

The rest of the week went by in a similar fashion. Kurt would go to work in the morning, and Blaine would bring him breakfast or lunch depending on what he had to do that day, or how late he got to bed the night before.

Kurt had also been surprising Blaine with small things throughout the week, leaving small things at his apartment building. Blaine had been coming home from the bar to find dinner waiting for him since he had told Kurt he hadn't had enough time to eat that night. He also came home to flowers, and other silly little things. Blaine kept telling him he was trying to make him fat with all the food, to which Kurt replied if he had have eaten dinner he wouldn't have had to leave it for him.

They would talk on the phone for an hour or so between the time Kurt got home from work and Blaine had to leave for work, learning small things about each other, when they were on the phone they mostly kept the conversation to trivial things, debates over music and musicals, favourite things, least favourite things.

Kurt learnt that Blaine's favourite colour was red, his favourite food was pizza but he ate an awful lot of Chinese food. He learnt that Blaine wasn't the best cook, but he vaguely remembered that being mentioned when he had stayed the night the previous weekend. He also learnt that Blaine had studied business management at college to keep his Mom and Dad happy, but also did a Music major alongside it. He already knew a little about his Mom and Dad, but he did learn that Blaine had a brother who lived in L.A. pursuing acting.

Blaine learnt that Kurt's favourite colour was blue, as it went with his eyes. His favourite food was lasagne, and he loved baking and cooking, but didn't do it much since there wasn't much point with only Rachel and himself in the house. He also learnt that Kurt's mother had died in a car accident when Kurt was 8, but now had a Stepmother and a Stepbrother as well as a very loving Father.

By the time Friday came around, Kurt was getting more and more nervous for his date with Blaine, and was starting to freak out.

He stood in front of his mirror, trying to get his hair to sit right, but it just wasn't happening.

"Rachel!" he called out, said girl running into his room faster than expected.

"What's wrong? What's going on?" she puffed out.

"My hair isn't working right, and do you think I should change my top?" Kurt asked frantically.

"Your hair is fine, and so is your shirt Kurt," she said, pulling him away from in front of the mirror, "you look amazing. Now what time is Blaine picking you up?"

"Um, 7," Kurt said looking at the clock on his bedside table, eyes widening when he realized it was 6:55, "shit, he's going to be here soon, I'm not ready."

"You are so, now come and wait in the living room, I'm not leaving you in here to get even more nervous. He likes you enough as you are, he's seen you drunk as anything, and that didn't scare him off, so don't worry so much," Rachel said, pushing Kurt down so he was sitting on the couch.

Just as he had sat down, the doorbell buzzed. Rachel went and pushed the button to buzz Blaine up, going back to sit with Kurt to wait to Blaine to get to the door. A minute later Blaine was knocking on the door.

Kurt quickly got off the couch to answer the door.

"Hi," he breathed out when he opened the door to see Blaine standing there looking gorgeous as ever.

"Hey," Blaine beamed, "ready to go?"

"Yeah, let me just get my coat," Kurt replied, he quickly grabbed his coat, making sure he had his wallet, keys, and phone just in case, then walked out the door with a quick goodbye to Rachel as he closed the door behind him.

"Excited?" Blaine asked as they walked to the lift.

"Yeah, any clues yet on where you're taking me?" Kurt asked cheekily.

"No," Blaine replied with a smirk, "I haven't told you all week, what makes you think I will tell you now?"

"Just wondering," Kurt replied innocently.

Blaine led Kurt out of the building, and into the car, which was waiting at the curb, letting Steve know they were ready to go to their next destination.

"How has your day been?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"Good. After you left this morning I finished off one of my big custom orders. They came and picked it up and then I decided to close the shop a little earlier than normal, went for a walk in the park, then went home and got ready for tonight. What about you?" Kurt asked.

"Well, after I left, I went to the bar to check the supplies, then I had a meeting with my lawyer, and that took a while, then I went home and had a sleep before getting ready. I'm getting sick of working in the bar, the hours really mess up my sleep," Blaine replied.

"You know, you don't need to bring me coffee in the morning, you can sleep in."

"I know, I like to though, I like to think I am doing something nice for you," Blaine said, taking hold of Kurt's hand.

"You are, it's the sweetest thing that anyone's ever done for me," Kurt replied, giving Blaine's hand a small squeeze.

Blaine smiled at Kurt softly.

"Really?" he asked, astonished that Kurt had never been treated so nicely before.

"Yeah," Kurt replied with a sad chuckle, "the bars not very high."

"Oh, well, I will raise it, I promise," Blaine said with a laugh, earning a smile and kiss on the cheek from Kurt.

They sat in a comfortable silence until the car stopped and Steve said they had arrived. Blaine quickly got out of the car, taking Kurt's hand as he got out as well.

Kurt looked up at the building in front of him, noticing they were in front of a fancy looking restaurant, and judging by the name, it was Italian.

"Blaine, you didn't need to go all out like this," Kurt said after they had been shown to their table.

The restaurant was dimly lit, with fake tea light candles at each table giving it a very romantic feel, soft music played in the background, and looking at the menu, it was a fairly expensive place.

"Don't be silly, I wanted to treat you," Blaine smiled, holding Kurt's hand over the table.

Kurt blushed and looked down at the table.

"Hey what's wrong?" Blaine asked concerned.

Kurt looked back at Blaine with a weak smile, tears forming in his eyes.

"It's just I don't know how we found each other, and you are so sweet to me for no reason at all. I feel like I don't deserve it," Kurt said with a weak laugh, wiping away a stray tear.

"Hey, don't talk like that," Blaine said, rubbing his thumb over Kurt's hand that he was still holding, "you do deserve it, and I will do anything I can to show you that. I am treating you like your special because you are. I really like you Kurt, and you are just as sweet. All those things that you have been leaving at my apartment building for me have brightened my day so much. Please don't ever feel like you're not good enough. I know there is a reason behind this talk, but tonight is about us, it's our first date, we can discuss this later ok?"

"Ok," Kurt smiled, wiping his eyes taking a deep breath and letting it go slowly, "alright, so what are you going to have?"

"Hmm, I'm not sure, I might get a wood fired pizza, what about you?" Blaine answered.

"I don't know, it all sounds so good, what do you think I should get?"

"Do you trust me?" Blaine asked cheekily.

"Um, yes?" Kurt answered, "Of course I do," he quickly added at Blaine's look of uncertainty.

"Ok," Blaine put his hand up to signal to the waiter they were ready, and proceeded to place their orders, in Italian.

Kurt sat gaping at him, causing Blaine to laugh when he turned back.

"You speak Italian? Do they always speak Italian here?" He asked, still gaping.

"Close your mouth love, you're gaping," Blaine chuckled.

Kurt opened and closed his mouths a few times before speaking.

"That was hot, but you didn't answer my questions."

"Yes, I can speak Italian, and they only really understand the Italian that is on the menus here, which is pretty much all I said, so I just used the Italian names instead of the English, nothing big," Blaine shrugged.

"Oh, I like that. I can speak French," Kurt smiled, this time it was Blaine's turn to gape.

"You can?"

"Yeah. In high school I won a cheerleading competition for my school by singing a 14 minute solo in French," Kurt shrugged, giggling at Blaine who was still sitting there eyes wide and mouth open. "Your letting the flies in your mouth honey," he laughed.

Blaine closed his mouth and just looked at Kurt before shaking his head a bit and changing the topic of conversation to something else.

"So, I just realized that all week we have talked about random things, but I don't know where you are from or anything. Care to indulge me?" Blaine asked.

"I was born and raised in Lima, Ohio, and I am so glad I am out of that town, worst place ever to be an openly gay kid," Kurt shuddered, "What about you? Born and bred New Yorker?"

"Ohio? No way, I was sent to school in Ohio, Westerville actually. I was born and raised in New York though," Blaine answered.

"Westerville? What school did you go to? And why did you go all the way to Ohio for school?"

"I went to Dalton Academy. Father is a Dalton alumnus, so he thought it was only mandatory that I go there too," Blaine said with a shrug.

"Did you like it? I remember one year our show choir was competing against their show choir, and I was so close to spying on them, but it didn't end up happening. I really only wanted to go to find out what the school was like, it would have been so great to have gone there," Kurt said with a smile.

"It was a great school, and the zero tolerance to bullying policy really helped a lot of kids. It was very expensive though. Were you in the show choir then if you were going to spy?"

At that point the waiter had come back with their food. Blaine had ordered himself a pizza, and Kurt a Honey Mustard Chicken Fettuccine, which both looked delicious.

"Your pizza looks good," Kurt said looking at the pizza.

"Here, have a piece," Blaine said as he put a piece on a side plate, pushing it across the table to Kurt.

"Thanks," Kurt replied, "Yeah, I was in the New Directions from McKinley in Lima," he started the conversation again.

"No way!" Blaine exclaimed, "I was in the Warblers, I totally remember competing against you guys. I don't remember seeing you though, 'cause I definitely wouldn't forget you gorgeous."

Kurt blushed before clearing his throat.

"Yeah, I didn't make it to the competition actually," he said a little stiffly.

"Oh, why not?"

"Um, I would rather not talk about it right now, maybe another time," Kurt said, avoiding eye contact with Blaine.

Blaine reached across the table to cover Kurt's hand with his own.

"It's fine Kurt, just whenever you want to, I'm not going anywhere," he said with a smile, it getting wider as Kurt looked back at him with a small smile.

"Thank you," Kurt said softly.

The rest of the meal went by comfortably, the topics of conversation back to light topics, both of them wanting to keep the mood happy for their first date. They both knew that they would have plenty of time to find out the deep dark secrets about each other, for now they wanted to know the good things.

After they had finished eating and Blaine had paid the bill, the put their coats back on and went into the night, deciding that they would go for a walk and see where they ended up.

They walked a few blocks and ended up at an entrance to Central Park. They decided to walk through the park for a little bit, ending up in front of a small lake in the middle. They sat cuddled up on a bench, watching the lights of the city twinkling on the surface of the water.

"Thank you for coming tonight," Blaine said suddenly, breaking the silence that had fallen over them.

"I should be saying thank you for asking me," Kurt replied quietly.

Instead of responding Blaine just pulled Kurt closer. Kurt shivered a little bit as a cold wind blew through the park.

"Do you want to get a coffee? There probably isn't anywhere around here open, but we are close enough to my place? You don't have to I you don't want to, you just seem cold."

"No that's fine," Kurt replied as he blew onto his hands trying to warm them up a bit, "I can't believe how cold it is already, it's only half way through October," he chuckled.

"Yes well, they do think the snow will come early this year," Blaine laughed as he stood up, taking Kurt's hands trying to warm them up with his own.

Kurt stood and clasped his hand in Blaine's, who then put their joined hands in the pocket of his coat to keep them warm. They walked through the park towards the Upper West Side, walking a couple more blocks after they got out of the park to get to Blaine's apartment.

When they got there, Blaine was called over to the lobby, a confused look on his face as Kurt smirked. He came back to Kurt holding a small box of chocolates with a single red rose.

"Secret admirer?" Kurt chuckled.

"Something like that, I've been getting them all week," Blaine answered with a wink.

"What's he like then? Do I have some competition?

Blaine continued walking with Kurt towards the elevator as he talked.

"I dunno," he said pushing the button, "he's pretty amazing. He has the most gorgeous eyes I have ever seen, and the way he holds himself is so sexy. He has the most amazing fashion sense, I really think I should let him redo my closet for me." Blaine smirked, watching the glint in Kurt's eye at the mention of that.

"Oh, sounds like I should be worried then," Kurt smirked, "I'm sure he would like to look through your closet, although I must say, you have some pretty great clothes in there."

"Maybe one day then," Blaine winked, stepping out as the elevator opened into his apartment, "go sit, make yourself at home and I will get us something to drink. Would you like coffee or tea?"

"Tea sounds good actually," Kurt said as he sat down on Blaine's plush couch, a small yawn leaving him as he did.

"Ok, I will be right back," Blaine said as he went into the kitchen to make them a cup of tea each.

Kurt decided to take his shoes off so that he could pull his legs up on the couch underneath him. He grabbed one of the throw pillows and held it in his lap, hugging it close.

As Blaine waited for the jug to boil, he got some mugs and tea bags out, deciding to add some lemon to the tea as well as a little bit of honey. Although that was what he normally had when he was sick, he also knew it was good for relaxing, especially when tired.

When he went back into the living room with the two steaming cups of tea, he was surprised to see that Kurt had fallen asleep on the couch, cuddled up to one of the cushions.

He gently nudged him until his eyelids fluttered open and Kurt was looking up at him sleepily.

"Hey sleepyhead, I have the tea here, but you seem pretty tired. Do you just want to stay here? No funny business I promise," he said with a smile.

"Ok," Kurt replied around a yawn, standing up from the couch and stretching. He grabbed one of the cups of tea and drank half of it, "will help me sleep," he said to Blaine at his confused face.

Blaine nodded and drank his own tea before going into the bedroom and getting Kurt the pyjamas he had worn the last time he slept over. They quickly changed and got into bed.

"Night Kurt," Blaine whispered as he lent over and turned his lamp off.

"Night Blaine, I had a great night," Kurt said, curling himself around Blaine.

They both fell asleep with smiles on their faces, a warmth in their body that they had both been missing.


	5. Chapter 5

The next time the two men went out on a date was the week before Halloween. They had still been seeing each other during the time in between dates, just nothing that was officially a date.

This time it was Kurt who asked Blaine, and who organized it, deciding to go a bit lower key than the date Blaine had taken him on. Not that he didn't like it, because really he loved it, but he just thought since they had done the 'fancy and expensive' date already, and since it would be their second date, that he could go with a more 'low key and cheaper' date.

After arriving home the next morning after their last date, and having Rachel bug the hell out of him about not coming home and making sure he remembered that he shouldn't be throwing himself around like he didn't matter – sounding oddly like his father a few years ago – and Kurt stressing the point that nothing had happened, he had just fallen asleep when they went back to the apartment to have coffee after their dinner, he decided that he really needed to stick to the whole 'nothing will happen until they are official' rule he had made, because if he didn't, how would they know if their eventual relationship was serious or just some silly fling? He really didn't want to fall hard for Blaine and not have him feeling the same way. Yes, he was doing the right thing, he was sure.

Kurt told Blaine that he would meet him in Blaine's apartment lobby at 6:30, but not giving him any details of where they would be going, but asking if they could use Steve since it would be so much easier. Blaine had agreed and arranged for Steve to be at the apartment at 6:30.

As Kurt got to the apartment building, Blaine was just stepping out of the elevator, wrapping a scarf around his neck. Kurt walked through the doors smiling, taking his own scarf off.

"Hey," he smiled at Blaine.

"Hey," Blaine smiled back, pulling Kurt into a hug and placing a kiss on his cheek, "how are you?"

"Good, although I did miss my morning coffee today," Kurt winked at Blaine as he pulled back from the hug.

"Yeah, sorry about that, some things came up," Blaine said sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it, like I say every day, you don't actually need to bring it to me," Kurt shrugged.

Blaine smiled, and linked his fingers with Kurt's before starting towards where he could see the car waiting.

"Wait," Kurt said suddenly, tugging Blaine's hand to make him stop.

Blaine turned and looked at Kurt quizzically, wondering what he was doing when he walked forward holding his scarf.

"You should put that back on, it's cold outside," Blaine said looking at the scarf.

"I think this would look better on you," Kurt said as he unwound Blaine's scarf and replaced it with his own, putting Blaine's around his neck.

Blaine watched Kurt curiously, wondering why he had swapped their scarves. Then he saw Kurt nuzzle his nose down into Blaine's scarf slightly. Blaine chuckled as he saw Kurt close his eyes as he stood nuzzling into the scarf, but decided that two could play at that game.

Wrapping Kurt's scarf up around his face a little bit to make it look like he was trying to keep his face warm, he closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of Kurt. Vanilla and Caramel, it was wonderful, and Blaine wondered how Kurt even managed to smell so delicious. He opened his eyes and saw Kurt blushing, obviously figuring that his motive between the spot wasn't as subtle as he had hoped.

Blaine's smile reached his eyes, the twinkle in them making Kurt smile just as big. Linking their hands back together they made their way out to the car to get a start on their date.

Kurt ushered Blaine in the car before he quickly went around to the driver's door to let Steve know where he wanted to go, not wanting Blaine to hear anything. He then proceeded to get into the back to snuggle into Blaine.

"Guess I was caught then," he blushed as Blaine pulled him closer.

"Yeah, it was cute though. You could have told me that you just wanted my scarf so you could smell me though," Blaine chuckled.

"Where's the fun in that?" Kurt replied playfully, his eyes shining bright even in the semi-dark of the car.

Blaine smiled at Kurt and as a response kissed him on the cheek.

"What is my smell then?" he asked Kurt, who took another smell of the scarf before answering.

"Hmm," he hummed as he thought about what he could smell, "it's hard to tell. Your cologne smells like it's Cinnamon, but I can smell hints of Vanilla and Shea in there too," he finished, smelling the scarf again.

"You're good," Blaine smiled, squeezing Kurt slightly.

"What do I smell like then?" Kurt smiled up at Blaine.

"Vanilla and Caramel. But sometimes I can smell Lavender and another thing that I'm not quite sure what it is yet."

"Ginger Lily," Kurt replied, "It's nice, but I don't use it much."

"I like it, but I like anything you smell like," Blaine smiled, "how do you smell like caramel anyway?"

"My moisturizer smells a bit like caramel, but I also have a candle that I burn when I'm getting ready and it has a very rich caramel smell, so that's probably been transferred to a few of my things," Kurt replied.

"It's nice," Blaine mumbled as he nuzzled back into the scarf, Kurt chuckling at him.

The rest of the drive was spent with small talk, a lot of flirting, and some silly banter. Eventually an hour had passed and they had arrived at their destination.

Blaine, having not paid any attention to where they were going, finally noticed that they had left the city, although he wasn't sure where exactly they were, but he saw that they had stopped at a small boardwalk that gave a wonderful view of the New York skyline.

They got out of the car, and Kurt quickly pulled Blaine over to the banister, Blaine noticing that they were standing at a river or some other body of water.

Before he could say anything, Kurt was once again dragging him in another direction, all of a sudden stepping into a small ice-cream parlour.

"Um, we haven't had dinner yet Kurt," Blaine said wondering what the heck they were doing.

"So, that doesn't matter, we can eat food later, right now we are getting ice cream," Kurt said, tugging Blaine again so they were over at the counter.

In front of them were glass cabinets, full of different flavours of ice cream, and in the next cabinet were different syrups and toppings.

"How do I choose from all of this?" Blaine asked, gesturing to the display in front of him.

"Hmm," Kurt hummed, "I know, it's so hard to pick," he finished as he stared at the options intently, almost as if he was waiting for something to pop out at him.

"Can I help you?" A young boy suddenly asked them from the other side of the cabinets.

Blaine looked at Kurt as Kurt still looked through his options; he then turned back to the boy to order.

"Hi Charlie," he said, reading the boys name tag and smiling, "Can I please get a scoop of vanilla, and a scoop of cookies and cream, and can I please had chocolate fudge and sprinkles on it, as well as one of those wafers," he finished, pointing out what he wanted.

The boy – Charlie – blushed at being greeted by his name, but nodded and started to get Blaine's ice cream for him. By this time Kurt had stopped looking at the options and was watching Blaine with his head cocked to the side.

"Here you go," Charlie said suddenly, blushing as Blaine took his ice cream with a smile and thanks, "is that all?"

Blaine stopped the spoon he was holding halfway to his mouth and turned to Kurt.

"You ready to order?" he asked sweetly.

Kurt just looked at him with a raised eyebrow before turning to the boy at the counter who was waiting patiently.

"Um yeah, can I get a scoop of bubblegum, and a scoop of strawberry, with a strawberry sauce and chocolate sprinkles with mini marshmallows please," Kurt said to the waiting boy who quickly nodded and got to work making the ice cream.

After his ice cream was ready, Kurt paid for them both and then dragged Blaine back outside to the boardwalk, sitting down on a bench near the edge.

"Do you always do that?" he asked Blaine curiously.

Blaine stopped eating his ice cream and looked at Kurt confusedly.

"Do what?" he asked.

"Make teenage boys blush because you are nice enough to use their name," Kurt replied.

"Um, I'm not sure?" Blaine answered almost questioningly, "I always use peoples names, unless they are rude of course, so I guess I make a lot of people blush, not just teenage boys."

"You're such a charmer," Kurt smiled, nudging Blaine with his shoulder.

"No, I just like to make peoples days just that little bit better. You never know when just by using someone's name you have just made their day so much better than it was, it's a nice thought," Blaine shrugged.

Kurt just smiled and continued eating his ice cream. How some one so gentlemanly still existed in this day and age was beyond him, and how that gentleman was sitting next to him, on a date with him, was even more crazy to him, but he was glad, and he didn't want to change it for the world.

"So, tell me about your family," Blaine said quietly, "I mean, you've told me about your Mom, but you didn't really give me much else apart from names and stuff."

"Oh ok," Kurt turned so he was facing Blaine better, "Well, there's my Dad, his name's Burt, he's a mechanic turned congressmen, he married Carole my step mom in my junior year of high school, she was a nurse, but now she just helps at the hospital sometimes, spending the rest of her time with Dad on trips and things, she brought Finn with her, we went to school together, it was kind of because of me that our parents even met, but anyway, he's the same age as me. He runs my Dads shop since Dad is too busy now. He and Rachel are in a long-distance relationship, which I'm surprised has even lasted, he might be moving here next summer so they can be together for good, but we'll see," Kurt shrugged at this, "What about your family, I mean I know who your parents are and what they do, but anything else?"

"I would love to meet your parents," Blaine said to Kurt, his eyes sparkling with something that Kurt couldn't quite decipher, "do you really want to hear about my family?"

"Yeah, I would like to know them through your eyes," Kurt smiled.

"Ok," Blaine sucked in a breath and let it go with a puff before he started. "So there's Mom and Dad, you already know what there is to know about them. Then there is Cooper, precious Cooper who could never do anything wrong," Blaine's tone was turning bitter, "I mean I love him, he's a great brother to me and we get along great, it's just that in my parents eyes he can never do anything wrong. He was able to go off and live his dream to become and actor while I had to sit around doing things I really didn't want to be doing. Then there is Mary, she was my nanny when I was a kid, she practically raised me."

"You were raised by a nanny?" Kurt asked shocked, "where were your parents?"

Blaine thought about changing the subject, not really wanting to get into anything about his parents, but he figured that if he wanted Kurt around for a long time he might as well let him know now, that way if it scared him off at least it was before anything was official for them, not that it would hurt any less. Shaking the thoughts from his head, he took a hold of Kurt's hand and tried to start the story.

"I, um. Shit where do I start," he chuckled darkly, "My parents planned Cooper, they knew they wanted a baby, and figured they would do it before their careers took off. When he started at school, they invested a bit more time into their companies, but they still spent a lot of their spare time with Cooper too. When Coop was 10 they got pregnant again. Their businesses were in their prime, finally making them a lot of money, and a pregnancy was not what they needed. They had me though, obviously since I'm sitting here, but they didn't raise me, they were too busy for me, so they hired a nanny.

The nanny was for Coop and I, but they still paid some sort of interest in him, supported what he wanted to do. He had always supported me which is great and I love him so much, but honestly, it just pisses me off that my parents don't even look twice at me, unless of course it's something to do with them and their businesses. Mary raised me from the day I was born until I went to Dalton; she still visited me there too. I still see her now; she's pretty much my mother.

"I started acting out for a while, and they got sick of it, and that's how I ended up in Ohio at Dalton. God I wish I could have known you back then, it may have made some of it bearable. When I graduated Dalton I told them I had applied and was accepted into Julliard, but they wouldn't allow it, since they were paying or something they didn't want me going there. Instead I had to enrol at NYU, I did a business management degree, but I was also able to do some music theory on the side too. After I graduated, Dad bought the bar and told me I would be running it, he didn't' ask if I wanted to do it, he just told me.

"So now I am running my Dads bar because it's what he wants me to do, and I don't get much of a say in my life," Blaine sighed, glad to have finally told someone all of it.

"Do they know your gay?" Kurt just had to ask.

"Yeah, they know, they don't like it but they know," Blaine replied, his body sagging with relief from telling Kurt everything.

Kurt looked at Blaine, wondering why he seemed so relieved, but realized that he had probably never had anyone that would listen to him like this before. He shifted closer to Blaine and put his arm around his waist, tugging him close.

"So, if he doesn't like that you're gay, why did your Dad buy a gay bar for you to run?" Kurt asked.

Blaine laughed as soon as the question had left his lips, confusing Kurt even more.

"He doesn't know it's a gay bar," Blaine replied simply, "when he gave me control of it, I turned it into one to spite him. The only way he would figure it out is if he paid more attention to it instead of just the money it's making him."

Kurt laughed a little at that.

"You're a smart one huh Anderson," he said with a smirk.

"Indeed I am," Blaine smirked back, "but yeah, that's my silly story, they suck, well not Coop, I bet you would get along with him actually. Now you know why I don't like them very much. They gave me a nice trust fund though, or hush money, whatever you want to call it."

Kurt just shook his head at Blaine before standing and offering his hand.

"Lets go onto the next part of this date," Kurt smiled as Blaine took his hand.

They walked down the boardwalk, throwing their empty ice cream poles in the bin as they walked. A few minutes later Kurt was leading them down a pier and into a small fair. Booths, games, and rides all around, the lights and music putting them both into a happy mood as they walked around taking it all in.

"This place is amazing Kurt," Blaine grinned and started pulling Kurt towards a games booth, his prior dark mood completely gone.

Kurt smiled at how well the fair had cheered Blaine up. He didn't mean to make him sad or angry when he asked about his parents, but was glad that he had fun things planned that would cheer him up, and now, seeing Blaine run around like a little kid and not the 23 year old he actually was warmed Kurt's heart.

Blaine stopped them in front of a game, that one where you had to squirt water into the clown's mouth to make the balloon blow up, and grinned at Kurt, before paying for the two of them to play.

"You better not turn that towards me," Kurt glared playfully a Blaine who just shrugged and winked in return.

"3, 2, 1, go!" Blaine exclaimed as he pulled the trigger, making a stream of water go somewhere near the target.

As soon as Blaine had said go, Kurt pulled the trigger, his stream of water going right to where it needed to.

Blaine pouted when he saw this and started trying to distract Kurt, as well as getting his own on the target. When all his attempts of distractions failed, and he was still nowhere near filling his balloon up, he decided to have some fun. He turned his gun towards Kurt when he wasn't looking and pulled the trigger, instantly sending a stream of water right into the side of Kurt's face.

Kurt squealed as soon as the water hit his face and turned to glare at Blaine who was trying to hold back a laugh. He then turned his gun and pulled the trigger, sending a steady stream of water right into Blaine's face. Both boys continued attacking the other with water laughing at how soaked they were before there was a throat being cleared.

Both boys turned to where the booth owner was standing, a scowl firmly planted on his face.

"Fun's over boys," he said gruffly.

Blaine and Kurt both looked at each other and laughed a little, and mumbling sorry they linked hands and walked to the next game.

"You're gorgeous all messed up like that," Blaine suddenly all but growled into Kurt's ear, making Kurt blush and a shiver run through him.

"You're not too bad yourself," he teased back.

"Here, this one," Blaine said, tugging Kurt in the opposite direction and stopping in front of a game where they had to throw a ball and knock down all the bottles.

"Blaine, I can't do this one, I don't really know how to throw a baseball," Kurt pouted.

"I'll show you," Blaine said as he quickly paid for 3 balls.

Blaine put one of them in Kurt's hand and with his hands on Kurt's hips turned him to stand in the right position for throwing it. He then went and stood right behind Kurt, his chest flush with Kurt's back.

"A bit close isn't it?" Kurt said, his breath hitching in his throat as he felt Blaine get closer if it were even possible.

"Don't be silly, I can't show you if I'm not close," Blaine purred in his ear, his hands still sitting on Kurt's hips, thumbs rubbing circles over the bones there, making Kurt's breath hitch again.

"What do I do?" Kurt asked, embarrassed at how breathy his voice came out.

"So you need to life your arm, and pull it back here," Blaine said, using one of his hands to show Kurt where to put his arm, the other still sitting snugly on his hip, "then you just push it forward, and the momentum will go through, and then you kind of flick your wrist a little bit, and the last bit the ball touches should be your fingertips," he finished, running his hand down Kurt's arm to his hand, where he then removed it to let Kurt throw the ball, replacing his hand back on Kurt's hip, a little lower this time, his finger tips touching Kurt's waistband.

Kurt threw the ball pitifully, but his mind was clouded by the feel of Blaine's hands on his body, the press of his chest on his back, and the unmistakable press of Blaine's erection on his ass.

He turned around swiftly in Blaine's arms, and looked into the mans eyes. Darkened with lust, and he felt his breath hitch in his throat again before he was surging forward and collecting his lips in a passionate and heated kiss.

Blaine's hands slid from his hips to the small of Kurt's back, pulling him closer as Kurt wound his arms around Blaine's neck, one of his hands going into his hair, gripping slightly.

They broke apart after the need for air became necessary, resting their foreheads together, their panting breaths mingling together in the space between them. Eventually they came back to their senses and realized they were in the middle of a fair ground.

"Do fair grounds always turn you on?" Kurt joked.

"Only when I'm with you gorgeous," Blaine replied, giving Kurt a kiss then straightening up again, noticing the owner of the booth looking at them.

Blaine blushed and mumbled sorry before he took Kurt's hand and walked off again, this time towards the large Ferris wheel.

They paid for tickets and got into their seat, their hands linked between them as Kurt leaned into Blaine's side, sighing contently as they started moving towards the top.

"So it's Halloween next week," Blaine said softly, switching the hand that Kurt was holding so that he could wrap an arm around the man snuggled into his side.

"It is," Kurt smiled softly, not that Blaine could see it.

"That's how long I gave myself to win you over," Blaine said again.

"It is," Kurt replied again.

"Am I doing a good job?" Blaine asked, and Kurt could tell he was nervous.

"You are," Kurt smiled, cuddling closer to Blaine's side.

"The bar is having a Halloween party, do you want to go out for dinner or something before? I kind of have to be at the party, but I can't ask you out if I don't see you," Blaine said softly.

"I would love to," Kurt replied, "I want to come to the party too."

"Obviously, you, Rachel, and you friends, even Mark, can all come, I will let you get in first and everything," Blaine smiled as he started running a hand through Kurt's hair.

"Can I make costumes for us?" Kurt asked Blaine, sitting up a bit more to look at him.

"Of course. I was going to ask you if you wanted to anyway."

"What would you like to go as?" Kurt asked, suddenly excited about the idea of making his and Blaine's costumes.

"Surprise me," Blaine shrugged.

Kurt squealed a little and clapped his hand, something that he had never grown out of, and Blaine hoped he would never let his excitability die as he got older, it was an endearing quality and Blaine enjoyed seeing it.

As they neared the ground, both boys let out large yawns, making them both chuckle. They decided to call it a night, so Blaine called Steve to get him to meet them where he had dropped them off. They walked back up the boardwalk, arms wrapped around each other's waist, stopping for kisses at random points. As they made their way back into the city and to their respective apartments, Kurt being dropped off first, they both decided that yes, they really did like the other, and they both couldn't wait until next week, when they could finally make it official.

* * *

Over the next week, Kurt made their Halloween costumes, making sure that every single detail was perfect in them.

He had taken Blaine's measurements when said man brought him coffee the morning after their date, which got a bit complicated to do as Blaine decided it was a good time to get turned on when Kurt was taking his inseam measurement.

They made out in the back of the store for a minute or two before he scolded Blaine with a laugh and continued getting the measurements.

He spent the weekend before the party, which was going to be on Halloween itself the following Wednesday, making sure that the costumes were matching and perfect.

He wouldn't tell anyone what the costumes where, telling them that they would find out when they arrived at the bar. He told Blaine that they could just dress normally to go out for dinner, and then change at the bar. Kurt was just going to go with Blaine to the bar to help him make sure the other bartenders had set up correctly.

Kurt awoke on Wednesday morning with nervous butterflies in his stomach.

Today is the day that they were going to become official.

Today was they first day of the rest of his life.


	6. Chapter 6

When Blaine woke up that morning and realized what the day was, he immediately became nervous.

What if Kurt changed his mind about wanting to be with him, what if Kurt didn't like him anymore, what if Kurt wanted more time to decide, what if Kurt hadn't been wooed enough.

All these worries ran through Blaine's mind from the moment he woke up until the minute he was meeting Kurt.

He stood outside the bar, waiting for Kurt. They had decided, or rather Kurt had decided, that it would be easier for them to meet there so that he could drop their costumes off and not have to lug them around the city.

As he waited, he began fidgeting. Kurt should have been here by now, why wasn't he there. He was beginning to panic that Kurt really wasn't going to come, and that he had lied the previous week when he said he had been doing a good job of winning him over, but before his panic levels rose, a cab pulled to the curb and Kurt stepped out gracefully after paying the driver, 2 garment bags following him.

"Hey," Kurt said as he walked up to Blaine, placing a kiss on his cheek, "sorry it took so long, there was a hell of a lot of traffic."

Blaine smiled, breathing a sigh of relief that Kurt had in fact turned up.

"It's alright," he replied, taking Kurt's free hand in his own, "lets go put that stuff in the office then we can get going."

Kurt followed Blaine into the bar, saying hello to the few of Blaine's staff who were in there getting the place ready for the night.

Walking into the office, Kurt couldn't help but blush, remembering what had happened in there the night he met Blaine properly.

Blaine, upon noticing the blush on Kurt's cheeks walked up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Hmm, yes, it does make it hard to work here when I remember being on my knees in front of you," he said softly into Kurt's ear.

Kurt blushed and put his hands on Blaine's arms, pulling them away from his waist and stepping out of the embrace.

"Right, shall we go then?" he said as he turned to face Blaine, ducking his head to hide the blush that was even more apparent after that comment.

Blaine took Kurt's hand and led him back out of the office and through the bar. Telling his staff that he would be back not long before opening, Blaine pulled Kurt from the building onto the bustling side walk of New York city, where Steve was waiting with the back door open of the sleek black BMW they had for the night.

"Thanks Steve," Kurt said as he ducked down into the seat.

"Mr Hummel," Steve nodded, "Mr Anderson," he finished before closing the door after Blaine had entered the car.

Blaine slid across the seat until he was right next to Kurt. Taking his hand in his own, he gave it a squeeze.

"Ready?" Blaine asked.

"Sure but where are we going?" Kurt replied.

"Mmm, not telling," Blaine smirked before pulling Kurt in for a kiss.

"Blaine, don't start something you can't finish," Kurt scolded as he pulled away.

"Who says I can't finish?" Blaine replied cheekily before pulling Kurt back into a searing kiss.

It didn't take long for Kurt to respond eagerly, his lips opening a fraction letting Blaine's tongue slide into his mouth to work against his own. Kurt moaned as Blaine's talented mouth worked against his own.

Blaine pulled Kurt towards him and onto his lap so that Kurt was straddling him. He wrapped his arms around his lower back, pulling the man as close to him as possible.

Kurt responded right away, his arms going around Blaine's shoulders and up to the back of his head, pulling slightly at the curls there.

Blaine moaned into the heated kiss as he rocked his hips forward to gain some friction against Kurt's. Kurt gasping as their erections brushed against each other, his hips following Blaine's back down.

Blaine groaned deep in his throat, breaking away from the kiss only to replace his lips on Kurt's neck, placing kisses up and down the patch of exposed skin, nibbling on his earlobe when he reached it.

Kurt urged his hips down into Blaine's once more, seriously turned on by what was going on.

"I want you to get on your knees for me," Blaine growled into Kurt's ear.

Kurt pulled back a little and looked at Blaine, his mouth open ready for the response that was forming in his mind to actually tumble out.

"Don't worry about Steve, he's very professional," Blaine said almost as if he could read Kurt's thoughts.

Kurt blanched.

"Oh, do this often then?" he said icily, all playfulness gone from his tone.

"No!" Blaine exclaimed, "of course not, I just mean that if he wasn't I could fire him without any notice, like right on the spot."

Kurt looked at Blaine incredulously, trying to garner if Blaine was telling the truth about his first worry.

"Trust me Kurt, I wouldn't lie about that sort of thing, you're the first and only person I want to do this with," Blaine said softly, taking Kurt's hand in his own, "besides, Steve has earplugs in right now, the only thing he can hear is the Bluetooth in his ear," Blaine finished with a growl into Kurt's ear, taking the earlobe firmly between his teeth.

Kurt sighed and pulled back, getting off of Blaine's lap and sitting in his own seat again. When Blaine looked at him questioningly, Kurt sighed again.

"Sorry, I'm just not in the mood now," Kurt said with a shrug.

"That's alright," Blaine smiled as he took Kurt's hand and laced their fingers together, tugging until Kurt leant into his side.

They sat in the back in a comfortable silence; Kurt snuggled into Blaine's side as they watched the lights of New York City pass them by slowly.

Not too long after they had actually been picked up, they were stopping again.

Kurt stepped out of the car and looked around at the bright lights, no doubt in his mind that he was outside one of the theatres of Broadway.

"Come on," Blaine said pulling Kurt by the hand into the theatre they had stopped in front of.

Kurt only got a quick glimpse of where they there and had to try extremely hard to stop the girlish squeal that was within him from coming out. Blaine had brought him to the Gershwin theatre and was taking him to see Wicked!

Kurt had seen Wicked numerous times, but never tired of it. It was his all time favourite show to see, and the fact that he would be seeing it with Blaine made this time even more special.

What Kurt wasn't expecting was for Blaine to drag him to the best seats in the theatre, and for the staff to all greet him as if he were a regular there.

When they had sat down, Kurt turned to Blaine and stared.

"What?" Blaine asked sounding a bit uncomfortable under the scrutiny of Kurt's gaze.

"How did you get these seats and why do they know your name?" Kurt asked, sounding in awe of the man next to him.

"I'm and Anderson?" Blaine answered with a shrug.

Kurt just continued to look at him, studying the man next to him as if he would disappear at any moment.

"What?" Blaine snapped.

Kurt frowned and looked away, hearing Blaine mutter a 'fuck' under his breath.

"Kurt, look at me," Blaine demanded softly, Kurt complying quickly, "I'm sorry ok, I didn't mean to snap, I wouldn't be surprised if you left right now, I've been a right dick tonight and can only be ruining my chances with you. I guess I'm just lucky to have the parents I have, it gets me whatever I want," he finished with another shrug.

"I don't understand you sometimes," Kurt started, "you say you don't like your parents, and you don't want their money or the other things they throw at you, but yet you are happy to use your name as an Anderson, and their money, to get whatever you want when you want it, you use their driver nearly every time I see you, I just don't get it."

"I like the money," Blaine said simply, "I guess I don't know any better, it's the way I was brought up. Money is all I know. I honestly don't know if I would survive without the power I have. Besides, the money I use for everything is my own, hush money remember."

Kurt nodded and turned to look towards the stage, waiting patiently for the show to begin as thoughts whirled around in his head.

"Don't do that," Blaine said sharply, looking around to see how many people were in hearing distance.

"Do what Blaine?" Kurt asked shortly.

"I can see what you're thinking," Blaine started, "You're thinking that you're not good enough for me, I can see it on your face, and the way you're talking now, and I'm serious when I say to stop it. If anything, I'm not good enough for you."

"Don't be stupid Blaine, I don't come from your world, I didn't grow up with money being thrown at me left, right, and centre, I don't know what it's like for everyone to know who I am and what its like to give my name and be able to get whatever I want," Kurt sighed before continuing, "there is no way I am good enough for you, I don't belong in your world."

"Kurt, please don't talk like that," Blaine begged.

"Honestly though Blaine, why do you even give me the time of day? You could get someone much better, someone with more money, someone who isn't living in their friends apartment because they can't get one on their own," Kurt said sadly.

"Kurt, I don't care about how much money you have, I only care about you. You make me want to throw all my money away. It doesn't make me happy, but you do, you're all I want," Blaine was on the verge of tears.

Kurt opened his mouth to respond but the lights started flashing and then dimmed, the show was about to begin.

* * *

When the show finished, the two men left the theatre unsure of what to say to each other.

They knew they needed to resolve their dispute, but neither knew how as they were both being extremely stubborn.

Kurt was walking behind Blaine and stopped just before the car. Blaine noticing that Kurt had stopped turned around and looked at him, walking until he was just out of his personal space.

"Honestly Blaine, I won't be able to be a part of anything with you when all I can think is that soon you will get bored with someone who isn't able to just go out and buy whatever or do whatever because they can't afford it, and that you will go out and find someone new, someone from your world who understands it all, someone who deserves you and your money. So, I'm giving you the chance to leave now, just get in the car and forget about me, about us," Kurt was trying not to let his voice crack, or the fear that Blaine would walk show.

Blaine stepped forward so that he was closer to Kurt. Putting one hand on his upper arm, and the other on his face, cupping his cheek, he looked into Kurt's eyes, shining from the lights of Broadway and unshed tears.

"Why won't you listen to me? I only want you; I will give all my money away right now as long as it meant I could keep you. I'm not leaving, and I hope like hell you aren't either."

With that, Blaine pulled Kurt into him, their mouths meeting in a slow and passionate kiss.

Pulling back, Blaine rested his forehead on Kurt's, their eyes still closed as they caught their breath.

"Please just let me spoil you, it's all I want to do, I just want to make you happy," Blaine said quietly, "Please don't leave me."

Kurt nodded his head slightly.

"I won't," he promised quietly.

After a few seconds of standing there, revelling in the moment and the promises they had just made each other, the crowds of Broadway carrying on around them as if nothing life changing was going on.

"Come on," Blaine said when he finally took a step back, making sure that Kurt's hand was firmly clasped in his, "we aren't finished yet."

With that, he pulled Kurt into the waiting car, Steve giving Blaine a slight smile as the man smirked back.

"Where are we going now?" Kurt asked as he cuddled into Blaine's side.

"It's a surprise," Blaine responded, putting his arm around Kurt so he could pull him closer to him, placing a kiss on his forehead.

* * *

"Why are we at Rachel's apartment building?" Kurt asked as the car pulled up to the building he lived in with Rachel.

"First of all it's your apartment too, you have been there for pretty much two months now, secondly, you will find out soon, stop asking questions," Blaine replied as he pulled Kurt from the car.

They took the elevator up to Kurt and Rachel's apartment, Blaine knocking on the door and then stepping back to wait.

The door flung open and an excited Rachel met them.

"All ready?" Blaine asked.

"Sure is," Rachel said as she handed Blaine some things that Kurt couldn't make out.

"Ok, make sure you lot are ready by the time we get back," Blaine told Rachel.

Rachel nodded and beamed at the two men standing in the doorway before telling them to have fun and shutting the door, no doubt to go and get ready for the night.

"What was that about?" Kurt asked.

Blaine tapped his nose.

"Stop being so nosey, but if you must know, all your friends are in there getting ready for tonight and when we are done we will walk with them to the bar since it's not that far from here."

"No Steve," Kurt teased, making Blaine poke his tongue out at him, "you're such a child. What did she give you?"

Blaine smiled at Kurt before holding out one of the items Rachel had given him, a blindfold dangling from his fingertips.

Kurt looked at the item in Blaine's hands and was about to ask what it was needed for, but before he could, Blaine was holding up a hand telling him silently not to speak, before walking behind him and placing the blindfold over his eyes. Kurt's world immediately turned dark, but he felt safe due to the fact that Blaine's strong hands were clasping his arms, helping him move in the direction he needed to.

Kurt heard the elevator doors open and then they stepped in. Everything seemed so different when you couldn't see. Kurt just wondered what people on the street would think when they saw one man leading another man who just happened to be blindfolded.

He had no sense of which direction the elevator went in, but it wasn't long before the doors opened again and he was being lead out, a chilly wind meeting him.

Shivering, he pulled his coat tighter around him.

Blaine lead him a few steps more before going behind him again. He reached up to take the blindfold off but stopped to whisper in Kurt's ear.

"I hope you like it."

With that, he pulled the blindfold off.

Once Kurt's eyes adjusted to the influx of light, he took in the sight in front of him.

A chequered blanket was in the roof of his apartment building, a few pillows scattered around, a basket sitting to the side.

"It's beautiful," Kurt breathed.

"See I don't always do fancy," Blaine said sounding extremely pleased with himself.

"Thank you," Kurt turned around in Blaine's arms that had been wrapped around his waist after the blindfold was taken off, and kissed him chastely.

Blaine let go of Kurt, immediately missing the warmth, and walked towards the blanket, Kurt following closely behind.

Opening the basket, Blaine pulled out a bottle of wine, 2 glasses, and a plate of chocolate covered strawberries.

"Dessert?" Blaine asked.

"We haven't even had dinner," Kurt replied with a laugh.

"Sometimes it's nice to indulge," Blaine said with a wink, popping the bottle of sparkling wine open and pouring them a glass each.

Handing Kurt a glass of wine, Blaine picked his up in a toast.

"A toast," he began, "to new beginnings, and happily ever afters," he finished, clinking his glass against Kurt's, said man humming in agreement as he took a sip of wine.

"I can't believe we've already had our first argument, and it was before anything was official even," Kurt said with a laugh.

"Is it official yet?" Blaine asked hopefully.

"Is that your way of asking me to be your boyfriend?" Kurt asked with a laugh.

"No, this is," Blaine started, moving away from Kurt and getting on one knee he looked to Kurt, who was now lower than him in his seated position, and took his hand, "Kurt Hummel, you amaze me, I would like nothing more than for you to be my boyfriend," he finished with a dazzling smile.

Kurt laughed heartily.

"Of course I will," he said through a laugh, "I can't believe you just mocked a proposal, you're such a sap."

"Only for you gorgeous," Blaine replied.

Kurt rolled his eyes, but leaned over to kiss Blaine.

The boys continued their date by eating the strawberries, or more, feeding each other strawberries. Some times turning much more erotic and intense than intended, they had fun though and that was the main thing.

Once they were done, they packed up the blanket, pillows, and basket, and headed back down to the apartment to put it all away.

When they got there, Blaine was thankful that everyone was ready to go, and hoped it wouldn't take long for them to walk to the bar, he needed to be there soon if they wanted to open on time. Although normally the bar would have been open for hours by now, on special holidays like Halloween or when they were having special parties, the bar didn't open till quite late, as it gave Blaine and his staff a chance to change the place up a bit, giving the patrons a much anticipated surprise, tonight would be no different.

As the group of friends walked to _Image, _Blaine and Kurt couldn't help but walk behind in their own little world, happily stopping every now and then to make out on the sidewalk.

Blaine didn't miss the way that Mark would scowl every time this happened, or the way that he was blatantly checking out Kurt's ass when he would drop behind the pair.

As they neared the bar, Blaine couldn't help but smile when he saw the line that was already forming outside of his club.

Kurt looked at Blaine with wide eyes, his mouth hanging open.

"It's normal for nights like tonight," Blaine said, "it's normally only this busy in the weekends."

As they walked past the line and into the bar, Kurt gasped at how different the place looked compared to only a few hours before when they had come in to drop off the costumes.

The staff had changed the lights so that it was mostly black lights, white and silver decorations shining tastefully under the lights, it all looked rather dramatic.

The staff were dressed in their usual Black pants and white shirts with the sleeves rolled up to their elbows, those too shining under the lights.

Kurt was secretly happy about the costumes he had made for Blaine and himself, knowing that with the way the place had been decorated they would look amazing.

"I'll go change first, and then you can, I need to get sorted so I can open, Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear giving him a kiss before leaving.

Kurt looked around once more, before going to sit in the booth with his friends, smiling when one of the bartenders brought a tray of drinks to them with a wink.

As the friends all raised their glasses in a toast, Kurt thought that the night would definitely be an interesting one.


	7. Chapter 7

The lights danced and flashed around the group of friends as they sat in the booth that was now classed as theirs. Blaine had already left to get changed and start working, and the other bartenders were doing their job quite well and tending to their needs. People had started being let in and the place was slowly filling up.

Kurt stopped in the middle of a conversation when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He could see his friends gawking, Jess with a small smirk on her face, as they stared at whoever was behind him.

Turning around, a huge grin spread onto his face.

Blaine was standing there in a pair of black pants, which hugged him closely in all the right places. A black silk shirt sat snugly on his top half, with specks of silver running through it, but what made the costume was the intricate red mask he had covering the top half of his face. It was a large swirly design, covering his eyes and forehead, going into two horns at the top of his head above his eyes.

"Trying to tell me something gorgeous?" Blaine asked with a smirk.

"Apart from that you look fantastic?" Kurt replied innocently.

Blaine's smirk grew as he bent down to whisper in Kurt's ear.

"Better not go getting me turned on, these pants don't leave much to the imagination," he finished with a nibble on Kurt's earlobe.

Kurt shivered as the sensation from his ear ran through his body and straight to his groin.

"Better go get changed," Blaine said as he pulled Kurt up and walked with him into the office, "I would stay, but I have work to do," he finished with a pout.

Kurt chuckled, loving that although Blaine was an incorrigible flirt, and forever horny, he was also a big puppy dog and sap.

"Oh, well that sucks, but at least there's this amazingly hot bartender working tonight, I might have to flirt a little for some drinks," Kurt replied cheekily.

"Oh yeah?" Blaine said as he leaned against the doorframe of the office, "what's he like?"

"He's amazing, his body is to die for, and really, he's a horny devil with the amount he hits on me. It's not surprising he's dressed as a devil tonight," Kurt said with a wink.

"Well, I'm sure if you flirt enough he will give you whatever you like," Blaine said walking up behind Kurt and wrapping his arms around his waist, pulling him back, "behave," he growled into his ear playfully.

Kurt turned around in Blaine's arms and planted a kiss on his lips, his hands going up to his chest.

"Go do some work," he said as he pushed Blaine playfully out the door.

"I'm the boss I'll work when I like," Blaine replied as he let Kurt push him away.

"Hush, go work, I'll come see you when I get changed considering I have to walk back through the bar anyway."

Blaine stopped just outside of the door and looked at Kurt expectantly. Kurt sighed playfully but lent over and kissed Blaine soundly on the lips, pulling away before said man could deepen it.

Kurt pulled away from the kiss and smiled at Blaine before closing the door to get changed.

Blaine ran a hand through his hair with a sigh. He didn't want to work tonight, he just wanted to spend the whole night with Kurt, but at least he could watch him all night anyway, without seeming like a stalker he hoped. The last thing he needed was his customers thinking he was some creepy stalker who watched them all the time.

He went to the bar to pour himself a drink, making a round for the group of friends at the table, who one day could possibly be his friends too. Putting them on a tray he walked towards the table.

"Hey hot stuff," he heard a voice say from behind him as he neared the table.

Turning to see who had spoken, Blaine glared at the person in front of him.

"What do you want?" he asked stiffly.

"You, obviously," the person replied.

"Well, I don't want you, not anymore," Blaine replied before turning to head back to the table again.

"Blaine wait," they called out following him to the table where the group was watching the exchange with interest.

Blaine put the tray of drinks down with a smile, and a wink at the girls who even though they knew he was gay, were quite obviously turned around. His expression then changed as the man who had followed him touched him on the shoulder to get his attention. Rachel stared at the pure hatred on Blaine's face as he turned to face him.

"Unless you want to be kicked out right now, I suggest you leave me alone," he hissed through gritted teeth, his hands clenching by his side.

"Please will you just talk to me," the man pleaded, his sunglasses that he had been wearing as part of his costume now on top of his head, his green eyes shining in the light.

Previously, Blaine would have been affected by the way those eyes sparkled, and would have fallen for the pleading look on his face, but right now all he felt was hate and disgust.

'Leave me alone Sebastian," Blaine's body was getting tense and Rachel could see that this situation was about to get severely out of control.

"Blaine," Rachel said as she put a hand on his arm.

Blaine jumped at the contact and turned to face Rachel, smiling at the concern that was plastered on her face.

"Is everything alright?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, it's fine," Blaine replied truthfully with a smile, "Sebastian was just leaving," he finished, the last part being directed to Sebastian with a glare.

Sebastian went to say something, but at the glares he was getting from the entire group at the table, even Mark, he turned and left, walking straight out the door of the club.

"I'll be back Anderson," he called over the music before leaving fully.

Blaine rolled his eyes and turned back to the table.

"Sorry about that, here's some drinks, all on the house tonight," Blaine said with a wink.

"What was all that about?" An angelic voice sounded from behind Blaine.

Blaine turned around with a wide grin, scooping Kurt up into his arms.

"Nothing to worry about," he said, finishing with a searing kiss.

Pulling back he looked at Kurt, taking in the blush that had risen on his cheeks. Stepping back out of the embrace, he finally got a look at the outfit Kurt was wearing.

Kurt was standing in front of him in a pair of pants similar to the ones he had made Blaine except for the fact that they were white. On his top half he wore a silver silk shirt, with the top few buttons undone to reveal his milky skin underneath. On his face he wore a mask in the similar style to Blaine's, except silver, and instead of turning into two points, it circled around the top of his head, forming a halo of sorts.

"What do you think?" he asked as he spun in a circle on the spot.

"I _thought_ I told you not to turn me on," Blaine replied a he walked past Kurt, pinching his ass on the way.

Kurt let out a rather loud yelp, causing his friends at the table to laugh as a few other patrons looked his way with approving eyes. Kurt sat down at the table with a huff, picking a drink up from the tray and gulping it down.

"Slow down there Kurt," Rachel laughed from where she was sitting, "I love the costumes by the way."

Kurt thanked Rachel as he appraised her own costume. Her costume was a simple white dress and hat with a red stripe and cross, meant to be a nurse's outfit. Kurt thought it was nice and simple for her and it looked good.

The rest of the table were dressed in fairly simple costumes compared to some of the more elaborate patrons of the bar, but none of them seemed concerned.

"So what was that about anyway?" Kurt asked Rachel.

"Don't know, but Blaine knew him," Rachel replied as she took a sip of her drink.

Kurt hummed as he sat drinking his drink, deep in thought.

"So, what happened tonight?" Rachel suddenly asked.

Kurt glanced up from where his gaze had drifted to the table and was shocked to see all the faces of his friends turned in his direction, waiting intently for him to answer.

"Good," Kurt nodded for emphasis, "we're official now."

Rachel and the rest of the girls squealed and clapped their hands, making Kurt roll his eyes although he was smiling fondly. He then noticed Mark sitting there with a scowl on his face, badly hidden behind the glass he was drinking from.

"What's wrong Mark," Kurt asked exasperatedly.

"Nothing," Mark replied quickly, forcing a smile.

Kurt looked at Mark sideways before deciding that they all needed more drinks. Standing up from the table, he sauntered towards the bar, where Blaine was semi watching him, a dark lustful look on his face, as he served the customer in front of him.

Kurt leant against the bar blatantly watching Blaine and the way he moved. The shirt he had made for him clinging nicely to his muscles as he leant across the bar.

"What are you having?" a voice sounded in Kurt's ear as a hand landed on the small of his back.

Kurt jumped at the contact and turned around to face a man, he guessed he would have to be at least 10 years older than him, dressed smartly in a suit and tie that was undone a little, glasses and a hat on his head. Kurt assumed he was dressed as Clark Kent.

"I'm fine," Kurt replied as he turned back to the bar.

"Come on, you know you want me to buy you one," the man pushed.

"No, I really don't," Kurt replied, trying to get away from the mans touch.

"Are you sure?" the man asked as he moved his hand to sit around Kurt's hip.

"He said he was fine," a voice growled before the man was being pushed away from Kurt.

Kurt looked up to see Blaine standing there, his jaw set tight, and his fists balled by his side, his mask discarded to the side as he pulled it off.

"I don't think this has anything to do with you," the man said before putting his hand back on Kurt.

"Oh really?" Blaine replied rhetorically, "I think it does."

With that Blaine leant over the bar grabbed Kurt by the biceps, pulling him to meet him halfway before crashing their lips together.

Kurt felt the hand leave his back, and could faintly hear the sounds of people cheering around them, but all he could care about was the way Blaine's lips were moving against his, the way his tongue was darting in and out of his mouth as if he was wanting only a quick taste. Everything around him faded to black as the hands of his lover, now boyfriend, gripped at his biceps; pulling him close as his tongue pushed insistently, make Kurt open his wider.

They parted with a lewd pop, Blaine with a smirk and Kurt thoroughly breathless.

"Think it doesn't now?" Blaine asked with a smirk towards the man who Kurt hadn't realized was still standing there.

"That was hot," the man replied, looking at the two of them with appraising eyes.

"Touch my boyfriend again and you'll be kicked out," Blaine told him before turning to Kurt, "I'll bring some drinks over in a second."

Kurt nodded, still incapable of speech after that kiss, and turned to go back to the table, leaving the man standing at the bar, speechless at the threat he had just been given.

* * *

A few hours later, the music was loud and the bass was pumping. The energy running through the club was high and everyone was having a good time.

Kurt had taken his mask off and his shirt was close to being fully undone.

Blaine watched from the bar as Kurt danced to the music, his body moving smoothly as he swayed his hips from side to side, the black lights of the club making his white jeans shine bright in the middle of the dance floor.

Filling a glass with some vodka and lemonade and another with bourbon and cola, Blaine decided he was going to call it a night.

"I'll be around, but I'm off the clock now," he told one of the staff who had just started their shift as he walked out from behind the bar.

After receiving a nod of confirmation that he had been heard, he pulled his mask back over his eyes, picked the drinks up from the bar, and walked towards the dance floor, a path forming straight for the man the closer he got.

"Vodka and lemonade?" he asked as he passed the drink in front of Kurt from behind.

Kurt turned around with a wide grin, taking the drink with a flourish.

"Thank you," he said before gulping down a large quantity of it.

Blaine laughed out loud as he realized that Kurt was in fact quite drunk.

"I hope you're not expecting me to take care of you if you get too drunk," he growled into Kurt's ear, biting down on his earlobe as he finished.

"You have once already," Kurt replied with a giggle.

"Mmm, I wasn't expecting to see you again though, I was just doing my job," Blaine replied.

"Whatever," Kurt retorted, "I bet you would look after me."

"I advise you don't try find out," Blaine replied, drinking his own drink.

"Hmm," Kurt hummed as he watched Blaine; "I hope that goes two ways then."

Blaine just looked at Kurt, amusement shining in his eyes. Kurt smiled as he realized that Blaine wasn't being serious, putting his arms up around his neck and pulling him close.

"You're coming home with me tonight," Blaine said as he leant his forehead against Kurt's.

Kurt nodded, closing his eyes, as he took in the feel of Blaine as said man put his arms around his waist pulling him close.

By this stage, Kurt's shirt had managed to come fully undone, and he could feel the cool silk of Blaine's shirt against his chest.

Blaine couldn't wait any longer as he tilted Kurt's head so he could capture his lips in a searing kiss.

"Say goodbye to your friends," he whispered into Kurt's ear, not softly but rather demandingly.

Kurt nodded and quickly said goodbye to his friends, Mark watching the two carefully, a scowl still on his face.

Kurt let Blaine lead him from the bar, into the waiting car that was parked at the curb.

He was expecting to see the usual sleek, black, BMW that Steve drove them around in, but right now, sitting in front of him, was a silver Mercedes SL550.

"Nice, how come I've not seen this yet," Kurt asked Blaine as he held the door open for him.

"It's new," Blaine shrugged, throwing his mask into the car after Kurt got in, closing the door and going around to the driver's side.

Kurt watched Blaine closely as he got in the car, smiling at the smirk sent his way.

"Put your seatbelt on," Blaine demanded as he started the car.

"You're being very demanding tonight," Kurt said in amusement, complying with Blaine's order and strapping himself into the seat.

Blaine looked over at Kurt with a slight smirk, although Kurt could see the adoration behind it.

"Yes well," he started, "you're driving me crazy in those pants, and with your shirt undone. I just couldn't wait to get home and take them off of you."

Kurt blushed and ducked his head, pulling slightly on the shirt that was still open, watching the lights of the city pass them by as Blaine drove towards his penthouse apartment.

When they arrived, Blaine pulled into an underground parking lot that Kurt hadn't realized was there, and parked the car quickly.

Getting out, they walked silently towards the elevator, Blaine putting his key in the hole in the elevator that would make it go directly to the top.

As soon as the doors had closed, Blaine had Kurt pushed against the wall, his hands roaming the expanse of bare skin that was his chest as his lips and teeth attacked Kurt's neck, making the man moan with pleasure, his own hands finding their way up the back of Blaine's shirt.

"Blaine," Kurt moaned as said man nipped at his pulse point, "I want you."

"I know gorgeous, I want you too," Blaine replied with another nip, "Soon," he finished, his lips on Kurt's as he spoke the words.

Kurt pushed forward a little bit, capturing Blaine's lips in a passionate kiss.

"God Kurt, you're so fucking hot," Blaine moaned as they pulled away from the kiss, the doors of the elevator opening into the expansive main room of Blaine's penthouse apartment.

The two men walked into the apartment, or rather Blaine walked Kurt backwards into the apartment as best he as he could with their lips still attached, their tongues battling for dominance. Clothes began to be stripped off the closer they got to the bedroom, being strewn all of the various surfaces they passed.

By the time they made it to the bedroom, they were both down to only their briefs, panting heavily from all the kissing.

"You sure you want this?" Blaine asked Kurt as he kissed him sweetly.

"So sure," Kurt replied, kissing Blaine back in the same way.

Blaine grabbed Kurt by the hips, and led him to the bed, pushing him down so that he was lying down.

Kurt lay down on his back, and watched as Blaine climbed on top of him so that he was sitting on his thighs straddling him, his erection straining against the material of his briefs. Kurt was sure his would be doing the same.

Blaine looked at Kurt's body, really looked at it. Sure he had seen Kurt naked, but he had never actually looked at the boy properly.

He took in the smooth pale skin, the pink nipples that were clearly showing his arousal, the ab muscles that were showing only slightly. He noticed a couple of scars, but figured he would ask Kurt about those later. His eyes continued their trail down his body towards the bulge in his briefs. Blaine knew what that looked like already and he licked his lips absentmindedly as he thought about it being in his mouth.

"Gorgeous," Blaine growled, leaning down to kiss Kurt deeply.

Kurt kissed back with a passion he was sure he had never felt before. While Blaine had been clearly checking him out, Kurt had been doing the same. Blaine's body was more muscled than Kurt's, his biceps bulging a little as he held onto Kurt's hips. His entire torso was trim and toned, a prominent 'v' leading to his briefs.

Blaine pulled back from the kiss, only to move his hands slightly and tug at the waistband of Kurt's briefs, lifting his own body a little so he could pull them down his legs, then doing the same with his own.

Kurt watched on as Blaine pulled his briefs off, his cock springing free from their restraint. He licked his lips as he saw a drip of pre-come leaking for the tip.

"Ready gorgeous?" Blaine asked as he kissed Kurt deeply.

Kurt nodded in reply, his eyes closed as he kissed Blaine back.

Blaine pulled back and Kurt watched him as he dug around in the draw of his bedside table, pulling his hand back out with a bottle of lube and a condom in it.

Slicking his fingers up with lube he looked adoringly at Kurt before shuffling off his thighs and tapping where he had just been sitting with his unlubed hand.

"Spread your legs for me gorgeous," he said, smiling when Kurt complied happily.

Blaine shuffled up between Kurt's legs, a lubed finger teasing gently at Kurt's entrance. He watched the way Kurt's body reacted each time he swept his finger over his entrance, loving the spasms his muscles gave.

"Please," Kurt moaned.

Blaine swept his finger once more over his entrance before pushing it in slightly, waiting for Kurt to relax again before pushing in further. Once his finger was in all the way, he stated to move it around, stretching Kurt a little as he tried to find that special bundle of nerves.

"An-another," Kurt gasped as Blaine's finger brushed over his prostate.

Blaine complied, pulling his finger out, only to add another in with it, scissoring them to stretch Kurt before crooking them to hit his prostate again.

"Oh God," Kurt moaned out in pleasure as Blaine repeatedly brushed his fingers over the bundle of nerves.

Blaine added another finger before deciding that Kurt should be sufficiently stretched.

Pulling his fingers out, chuckling at the whine Kurt let out at the loss, he quickly rolled on a condom and slicked himself up.

Shuffling up the bed a little more, he pushed the head of his cock at Kurt's entrance, watching the way Kurt's body was trying to take him.

"Ready," Blaine asked Kurt, stroking his thumb along the mans cheek.

"Oh god yes," Kurt moaned, turning his head and taking Blaine's thumb into his mouth, sucking it and then biting at the pad of skin.

Blaine pushed in slowly, stopping every time Kurt tensed, waiting for him to relax before continuing. When he was all the way in, he stopped moving to let Kurt adjust to him.

"Move _please,"_ Kurt pleaded after a moment of them both being completely still.

That was all it took for Blaine to pull back and snap his hips forward harshly, all slowness gone, grinding his hips once he was all the way in again.

Blaine continued this way for a while, trying to find Kurt's prostate. Shifting his body slightly, causing Kurt to lift up a bit more, he slammed forward once more and was rewarded by a loud pleasurable moan, letting him know that he had hit the spot he was wanting.

Blaine continued to pull out and then snap his hips back in, making sure that each time he was hitting Kurt's prostate.

"I'm close," Kurt panted, his hands trying to grip at Kurt's chest, leaving angry red marks in their wake.

Blaine wrapped a hand around Kurt's straining erection, pre-come dripping from the tip. Using his thumb to spread the pre-come, he pumped his hand in time with his thrusts.

"Blaine, I ca-, I'm gon-" Kurt tried, but couldn't finish his words.

"Come for me," Blaine growled as he snapped his hips forward once more.

That was all Kurt needed before he was coming all over Blaine's hand and his stomach, his eyes closing as he rocked through his orgasm with Blaine's thrusts.

Blaine thrust into Kurt a couple more times, before he came himself, Kurt's spasming body helping to milk him through his orgasm.

After catching his breath a little bit, he pulled out of Kurt, trying his best to not hurt him, knowing he would be fairly sensitive, took off the condom and went into the adjoined bathroom to dispose of it, coming back with a warm cloth to clean Kurt up.

Blaine chuckled when he saw that Kurt was nearly passed out on the bed. He quickly wiped him down; tossing the cloth into the hamper that was in the corner of his room before joining Kurt on the bed again.

He pulled back the covers and helped Kurt to shuffle under before getting in himself.

"Mmm, thank you," Kurt mumbled sleepily as he wrapped himself around Blaine, not even bothering with the fact that he was still naked.

"No problem gorgeous," Blaine replied, kissing Kurt on the head as he wrapped his own arms around the man and pulled him closer.

"Night," Kurt said.

"Night, sleep well," Blaine replied before they both drifted off into the best sleep either of them had had in a while.


	8. Chapter 8

When Kurt woke up the next morning, he looked at the body lying to next him and sighed happily. He really didn't know how he had snapped Blaine up, but he was pretty happy about it.

He was feeling great, in a little bit of pain, but great nevertheless. He hadn't felt so happy in years, he wasn't sure if he had been this happy at all. Ever.

Their legs were in a tangled knot as the soft sheets pooled around their waists. Kurt could hear the faint rumbling of the traffic, all those stories below him.

_Wow,_ he thought as he closed his eyes again, _I am so far above the city right now._

He had been in Blaine apartment a few times, but it just blew him away every time that he was so high up.

Carefully untangling his legs from Blaine's, he slipped out of the bed, pulling the top blanket with him. The apartment was warm enough, but there was still a slight chill in the air.

Walking to the large window of the bedroom, Kurt wrapped the blanket around his shoulders and stared out at the city below him. It was still dark, making him wonder what time it actually was, the lights of the city shinning bright below him as traces of the sun rising could be seen far on the horizon. Kurt wondered when the snow would start this year.

Turning to look at Blaine, who was now on his stomach, spread eagled on the bed, the sheet falling nicely around his ass, Kurt wondered how he could live so high above the city like this, didn't it ever get lonely?

Shrugging to himself, he pulled the blanket a bit tighter around him as he walked into Blaine expansive closet, looking for a pair of sweat pants or pyjama pants that he could borrow. Eventually he found a drawer of pyjama pants, along with t-shirts.

Slipping them on quickly, he walked quietly out of the bedroom and down into the kitchen, wanting to make some breakfast for the two of them.

As he walked into the kitchen, he caught a glimpse of the clock, 6:30am.

_Heaps of time to get sorted for work,_ he thought as he looked in the huge stainless steel fridge, looking for something to make for breakfast. Finally, after having to move things around to find anything in the overstocked fridge, he found some eggs and bacon. Now all he had to do was find a frying pan.

Blaine's kitchen was ridiculous, why did one person need such a huge kitchen. Not to mention that it had every kitchen gadget you could possibly think of.

Kurt really didn't think Blaine would know what half of them did let alone actually use them.

Nevertheless, he cooked up a quick meal of bacon and eggs, and put them on some plates, and then onto a tray he had found in one of the cupboards. He then went to the fridge and got out some orange juice and fruit, pouring the juice into two glasses.

When he got back to the bedroom, he put the tray down gently on the dresser and went over to the bed where Blaine was still sprawled out.

Kurt walked over to the bed and jostled Blaine a little bit. Blaine groaned and shifted a tiny bit, but didn't wake up.

Thinking to himself of a way to wake Blaine up, Kurt straddled the back of Blaine's legs, leaning down over his back he began placing light kisses around his neck and the top of his back.

Blaine stirred in his sleep, so Kurt continued the kissing.

"Mmm, morning gorgeous," Blaine said as he woke up, turning his head so he could see Kurt in his peripheral vision.

"Morning," Kurt said, placing one last kiss in the middle of Blaine's back before getting off the bed and going to get the tray.

Blaine watched Kurt as he walked across the room.

"No fair," he whined, "now what am I going to do with this?" he gestured to his crotch as he turned around in the bed, his naked erection hidden by the sheet.

Kurt turned to look at Blaine with a smirk and shrugged as he picked up a piece of the melon that was in the fridge and popped it into his mouth.

"I made breakfast," he said as he walked back to the bed with the tray in his hands, "how do you have melons in November anyway?"

Blaine shrugged and looked at Kurt lovingly.

"I don't know really," he replied as he took the tray from Kurt so he could sit down, "I didn't do the shopping."

Kurt looked at Blaine and rolled his eyes.

"Who does your shopping?" he asked incredulously.

"Mom and Dad have people who do that stuff, I guess they make them do mine for me, even though I'm perfectly capable of going to a grocery store by myself," Blaine shrugged again.

Kurt looked at Blaine with wide eyes, either Blaine's parents were really worried about him or they couldn't trust him to do his own things.

"Do they have someone to clean the apartment too?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

The blush rising on Blaine's cheeks was answer enough.

"Wow," Kurt said jokingly, "for someone who doesn't like their parents much, you sure let them do a lot for you."

"Trust me, it's easier this way," Blaine said, finishing with a muttered, "at least for now."

Kurt watched Blaine as he said this, but decided to drop it, he could tell it was a sore subject for him.

"What are your plans for the day?" Kurt asked as he took a bite of his breakfast.

"Well, staying in bed with you all day sounds like a good plan I say," Blaine smirked.

Kurt blushed as he looked at Blaine.

"I have to work," he replied.

"No you don't, you can stay here all day," Blaine replied seriously.

"No, I seriously have to work today," Kurt replied, "I better check in with Jess, I'll be back."

Going to look for his phone, he found them in the pocket of his jeans, which were draped over a lamp in the living room, going back into the room as soon as he had found it.

"Ok, maybe I can take a day off," he said as he put the phone down after reading a message.

Blaine looked at him with a cocked eyebrow.

"Jess isn't feeling too well after last night, I don't have any custom orders that need done today, so maybe I will close the shop for one day, I'm sure I can handle the loss," Kurt replied to Blaine's silent question.

"Well, you better get back into bed, it's far too early to be out of bed," Blaine replied, pulling Kurt back into the bed, having moved the tray while he was gone.

"Yes well, I couldn't help waking up so early," Kurt replied as he let Blaine pull him down.

"Can I just say, you look amazing in my clothes," Blaine growled into Kurt's ear before kissing him fiercely.

"It's just pyjamas," Kurt replied.

"Yes well, you have far too many clothes on right now," Blaine said, pushing Kurt back up and off the bed, "strip," he ordered.

Kurt looked at Blaine for a moment before complying with his command.

Slowly, he pulled the t-shirt over his head.

Blaine stared at the way Kurt's abdominal muscles moved and tensed with each movement the man made. All Blaine wanted to do was ravage Kurt.

Once the shirt was off, Kurt looked at Blaine before slowly pulling his pants down, keeping eye contact the entire time.

By the time the pants were on the floor, Blaine had pulled Kurt back onto the bed underneath him as he raised himself overtop of him.

"You, are such a tease," he said before claiming Kurt's lips with his own.

Kurt moaned into the kiss as Blaine lowered his body so they were flush from the chest down.

Blaine rutted a few times, his cock sliding against Blaine's, causing both of them to moan in pleasure.

"Please Blaine," Kurt moaned as he broke the kiss, his head turning as Blaine sucked at his pulse point, leaving small marks as he did so.

"What do you want gorgeous?" Blaine asked before attacking Kurt's neck again, grasping his forearms and putting them above where his head was lying on the pillow.

"I want, uh, I want you to fuck me," Kurt gasped out as he pushed his hips up to meet Blaine's, a beautiful friction making them both moan as their naked bodies moved together.

Blaine waited until Kurt was begging for more before slowly entering him, thrusting back and forth slowly, torturing Kurt.

"Please Blaine, more, faster," Kurt panted out.

"Faster?" Blaine smirked as he pulled out slowly again.

"Yes, ah, yes, _please,_" Kurt gasped.

Blaine pulled out slowly before thrusting back in quickly, his pace quickening with every moan that came from Kurt.

Their bodies became sweaty as Blaine continued thrusting, Kurt moving his hips to meet the thrusts.

When Blaine got close, he wrapped a hand around Kurt's cock and pumped along with his thrusts.

Blaine watched as Kurt threw his head as an orgasm rocked through his body.

He thrust 3 more times before coming undone himself.

Collapsing on top of Kurt, Blaine was ready to fall back asleep, and it seem Kurt was the same way.

Pulling out slowly, Blaine grabbed a tissue from the bedside table, and wiped the two of them clean, deciding they could shower later. He then snuggled up with Kurt, who had nearly fallen asleep again, and they fell into another deep sleep.

* * *

When Kurt woke up again, Blaine was still sound asleep, sprawled out on his stomach.

Looking at the time, he realized it was well past midday.

"Blaine," he said as he trailed a finger up the dip and down his spine.

"Mmm," Blaine hummed, turning his so he was facing Kurt, his eyes open slightly.

"We should get up and do something," Kurt said as he moved to place a kiss on his shoulder.

"Mmm," Blaine replied, moving his arms and pulling Kurt so they were face-to-face, "don't wanna."

Kurt chuckled at Blaine's reluctance.

"Come on, lets go get a late lunch," he said, then leaned down to whisper in his ear, "then we can come back and I want to eat you."

Blaine groaned and flipped over onto his back, glaring up playfully at Kurt.

"You play dirty," he mumbled.

Kurt smiled, shrugged, and then winked at Blaine, getting out of bed.

"Come on, let's shower first," he said as he sauntered into the adjoined bathroom.

Blaine sighed deeply, but pushed back the sheet that was covering and got out of bed slowly. Once he was standing he smirked at Kurt who was leaning against the doorframe naked, watching his every movement.

Kurt cocked an eyebrow at the smirk, and before he knew he Blaine was running at him, lifting him up and putting him over his shoulder, causing Kurt to squeal and giggle.

They showered quickly, washing themselves and each other amongst languid kisses.

When they got out, Blaine grabbed a big fluffy towel and dried Kurt off, Kurt returning the favour when he was done.

They dressed quietly. Blaine letting Kurt borrow a pair of pants and a shirt for the day since he didn't have any with him. They then put on their coats and shoes and headed out of the apartment, Blaine dragging Kurt by the hand towards Central Park, insisting that he knew the best place to have lunch.

There was a cold chill in the air as they walked, making Kurt cuddle into his coat as best he could with one hand.

He had a feeling that the winter would be an especially cold one, and secretly he couldn't wait for the first lot of snow to come, he always found it so magical.

Kurt was pulled from his daydream by Blaine tugging him to his side, their walk stopped.

"Here we are," he said as he looked at the building in front of them.

Kurt looked in front of them, and smiled at what he saw.

They were near the entrance of the park, a small brick building sat in front of them, boasting that it was a café/restaurant.

It was a smaller looking brick building with ivy climbing up the sides and wrapping itself around the corners, the entrance a door in the middle. It looked very nondescript and romantic. At first glance, you wouldn't even realize what it was

"Come on, lets go eat," Blaine said with a smile, pulling Kurt into the building.

As soon as they stepped inside they were met by a blast of warm air, immediately making them take off their coats.

The atmosphere inside the building was warm and inviting. The lighting was dim, most of it from the chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. Kurt noticed that on the other side of the main room, there was a conservatory type area, which was filled with natural light. Soft music played quietly from speakers hidden around the room.

They were met by a waitress, who then showed them to a table in the corner, giving them menus and taking their drink orders before leaving to the kitchen saying she would be back to take their orders soon.

Kurt and Blaine looked through their menus, taking glances at each other as they were doing so.

"This place is nice," Kurt commented, "I've never been here before."

"Yeah, I come here every now and then," Blaine replied with a smile, "what do you think you will get?"

Kurt hummed as he looked through the menu again.

"I might just go for a chicken salad," he decided, "what about you?"

"Steak sandwich," Blaine replied.

Kurt rolled his eyes with a laugh.

"Such a boy," he joked.

"I would hope so since you're here with me," Blaine said with a wink.

Kurt rolled his eyes before getting the waitresses attention to let her know they were ready to order.

After ordering the chicken salad and steak sandwich, along with a bottle of wine, Kurt decided to ask what had been bugging him since the previous night.

"Who was that guy last night?" he asked.

"Which one? There were a lot of guys there," Blaine replied with a confused look on his face.

"The one who you knew, that you told to go away," Kurt replied, giving Blaine a look that told him that Kurt knew he knew exactly what guy he was talking about.

"Oh," Blaine replied, "that's Sebastian, don't worry about him, he won't bother us."

"Ok," Kurt drawled out, a sceptical look on his face.

"Trust me gorgeous, he's stupid if he tries," Blaine replied, taking Kurt's hand.

Kurt nodded and thanked the waitress who had just placed his salad in front of him, picking up a fork to start eating.

"So what are you doing for thanksgiving?" Blaine asked after he had a bite of his sandwich.

"Nothing," Kurt replied, "I'm going to Ohio for Christmas so I'm staying here for thanksgiving. What are you doing?"

"Don't know," Blaine shrugged, "I will probably be made to go to my parents, and I think my Father's parents are going to be there. I would rather spend it with you though."

Kurt ducked his head as Blaine reached across the table taking his hands, a blush rising up his cheeks.

"Can we?" Blaine asked sincerely, trying to get Kurt to look at him again.

"What about your parents?" Kurt asked as he looked at Blaine finally.

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hands in his and sighed.

"Honestly?" he asked, continuing when Kurt nodded, "I don't care. I want to spend the holiday with my wonderful boyfriend, not my homophobic family who don't care about me."

"What about your grandparents?" Kurt asked

"As bad as my parents. Where do you think my Dad got it from?" Blaine asked rhetorically, "If I were going to be seeing grandparents I would rather it be my Mothers parents, at least they love me for who I am"

"Where do they live?" Kurt asked.

"At the moment, in Italy," Blaine said bluntly.

"Oh, right," Kurt replied quietly.

"Yeah, so can we please, please have thanksgiving together?" Blaine pleaded, adding some puppy dog eyes for extra effect.

"I don't see why not, I just don't want to anger your parents," Kurt said with a shrug.

"Don't worry about them, they will probably be glad that I'm _not_ there," Blaine said with a smile, suddenly excited at the idea of spending thanksgiving with Kurt.

Kurt smiled at Blaine, but it looked like he was still sceptical about the idea.

"We can close the shop and bar, even though I would have anyway, and we can invite all our friends," Blaine started babbling on, bouncing in his seat, leaving Kurt amused on the other side of the table as he watched his excited boyfriend.

"All our friends?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah?" Blaine replied in question.

"Where exactly is this going to happen?" Kurt asked slowly.

"My place," Blaine replied as though it should have been the most obvious answer.

"How many people are 'all our friends'?" Kurt asked.

"Well, there's your friends, so that's Rachel, Jess, Mark, Tony, Sarah, Lara, and Brodie. And then my friends who you haven't met yet, Wes, David, John, and Tess." Blaine listed all the people he could think of.

"Where are these friends from?" Kurt replied, interested in the fact he would be meeting some of Blaine's friends.

"Well, Wes and David are my friends from Dalton. Wes is the one who is starting the record label, and David is a Lawyer. Wes just relocated here from L.A. and David has been here since college. John and Tess are dating, and I know them from college, John was in most of my classes," Blaine replied, smiling as he thought of his friends, "I haven't seen any of them in a while though."

"Well if that's what you want, I'm sure we can figure something out. I know Rachel is in new York for Thanksgiving since we are going to Ohio together at Christmas, I'm not sure what everyone else is up to though," Kurt replied thoughtfully.

"Can't wait," Blaine smiled, kissing Kurt's hand before putting it back on the table and continuing to eat his food.

Kurt smiled at Blaine's enthusiasm about thanksgiving. He gave himself a mental reminder to check with his friends who was free and who wasn't.

* * *

When they had finished eating and had drunk the bottle of wine between them, they decided to walk through the park before heading back to Blaine's.

Once they got to Blaine's it was getting dark. They collapsed onto the couch, cuddling into one another.

"I should go," Kurt said, trying and failing to get up from the couch and Blaine's hold.

"No!" Blaine exclaimed, "stay with me tonight."

"I can't, I don't have any clothes here, or my sketch books and I need them tomorrow," Kurt retorted, although his argument was invalid with the way he was snuggling into Blaine.

"Don't go yet though," Blaine whined, "I'll drive you home later."

Kurt sighed dramatically but agreed, getting up to let Blaine put a DVD in.

They watched 2 movies before Kurt decided that it really was time for him to leave.

They rode the elevator back down to where Blaine's car was parked.

"So why did you get this anyway?" Kurt asked as they got in.

"I dunno," Blaine shrugged, "I felt like it. I have all this money sitting in my bank so why not use it?"

"Why don't you use it to help your friend with the record company instead?" Kurt asked out of curiosity.

"I've already put a huge amount into that. The only reason it would be good for Dad to get on board would be for the business name," Blaine replied.

"Oh right," Kurt said, looking down and fiddling with his fingers, feeling silly for saying anything. He started wondering just how much money Blaine actually had.

"Don't do that, it was a legitimate question, and I can see why you asked," Blaine replied, taking Kurt's hand in his as he started the car, raising it to kiss the back before dropping it back down so he could pull out of the park.

They drove in silence for a while, the bright lights of the city shinning around them as day turned to night.

"I'm sure Wes will do fine without that though, heaps of people have apparently been paying interest to the project, and it's apparently the one to watch out for," Blaine continued the conversation from earlier.

"Really?" Kurt replied, "that's awesome, when's it being launched?"

"Um after New Years I believe, but he wants me to go in there and record some things for the launch, same with a couple of others that they are taking on," Blaine replied as he took Kurt's hand again.

"I look forward to hearing it," Kurt said with a smile towards Blaine before turning to look back out the window again.

When they got to Kurt and Rachel's apartment building, Blaine was about to get out of the car when Kurt stopped him.

"Is that a good idea?" Kurt asked.

"What?" Blaine replied.

"Are you coming up? You're not exactly parked in an underground, locked car park in the Upper West Side."

"I doubt anything is going to happen to my car while I walk you to your apartment," Blaine replied with a roll of his eyes.

"Blaine, it's not exactly a cheap car, and if anything were to happen to it, even in the few minutes you're up there, I would feel terribly guilty," Kurt retorted.

"I'll just buy a new one if anything happens," Blaine replied with a shrug.

Kurt looked at him with wide eyes, the thought of how much money Blaine had crossing his mind again.

"Alright then," Kurt said slowly before getting out.

Blaine followed him, locking the car and setting the alarm before going into the building.

When they got to Kurt's apartment, they both went in, Kurt calling out to Rachel, but not getting any reply.

"Wonder where she is," Kurt pondered aloud, "do you want a coffee?" he asked Blaine.

Blaine, who had settled himself into the couch and turned on the TV replied with a 'sure'.

Kurt rolled his eyes and went into the kitchen, coming out a few minutes later with a coffee for each of them.

"Comfy?" he asked Blaine as he sat down, said man taking his own coffee with a 'thanks'.

"I am thank you," Blaine replied, "Should we watch a movie?"

"We just watched two movies at your place," Kurt said with a laugh, "do you not have anything to do at the bar tonight?"

"You do realize I only work there at night sometimes? I manage the books more than anything, I have duty managers on during the nights I'm not there, the only reason I've been working so many nights lately is because a couple of the staff have taken leave and I figured it would be easier for me to fill in than to get someone else who doesn't know the place," Blaine explained.

"Ah, right, I guess I've never really asked about your job so I don't really know, I just figured that because you had been there so many nights lately that you were there every night," Kurt replied.

"I'm glad to have been working nights, I got to meet you because of it," Blaine said with a smile, letting Kurt cuddle into his side.

"When do the ones on leave get back?" Kurt questioned.

"One started back today, hence why I don't need to be there tonight, and the other will start back next week, they've both been overseas in Europe," Blaine replied.

"Lucky them," Kurt sighed wistfully.

"Yeah, you will get there one day. Lucky me too, I finally get my normal routine back," Blaine said with a chuckle.

"And what would that be?" Kurt asked.

"Daytime hours, with only a couple of nights a week," Blaine replied, "means I can spend more time with you since we will both be working during the day."

Kurt smiled at the thought of not having to organize dates around the nights that Blaine was working in the bar. Going from him being there 5 nights a week to only 2 would be nice.

"What are you going to do about the bar when you start up with Wes?" Kurt asked.

"I'm not entirely sure yet, I want to keep running the place, but I know that it's not really possible for me to do that the way I have been," Blaine said as he started to think about it.

"I'm sure you will figure it out," Kurt replied, cuddling into Blaine and giving him a chaste kiss, "do you still want to watch a movie?" he asked when he saw that it was only 8pm. He had thought it was a lot later than that.

Blaine nodded, before kissing Kurt back. Once they broke from the kiss, Kurt got up and put a movie in, a new comedy that he had bought not long ago. He quickly went to his room, and came back with a blanket, settling himself on the couch with Blaine, the blanket covering them.

About halfway through the movie, when they were nearly asleep on the couch, Kurt lying on top of Blaine, Kurt could hear Rachel fumbling with her keys at the door. Once the lock managed to sort itself out, Rachel came bounding in excitedly.

"Oh my gosh _Kurt!_" she exclaimed, "Have you seen that car outside?"

Kurt giggled as he sat up and looked at her from over the back of the couch, where she was still standing in the doorway taking off her coat.

"Yes, I've also been in it. Twice." He replied.

"What?" Rachel asked confusedly.

"It's mine," Blaine said as he sat up too, stretching his arms out making his muscles tense in his arms, making both Kurt and Rachel stare.

"Yours?" Rachel asked bewilderedly, "You do realize that a car like that shouldn't be parked on the road here right?"

"So Kurt told me, it will be fine, there was nothing wrong with it was there?" he asked Rachel.

"Well, no," Rachel replied as she sat down on the other couch in the room.

"See, then it's fine, it can stay there a little longer," Blaine replied as he lay back down to watch the rest of the movie, pulling Kurt back down with him.

Rachel just looked at the two men in her living room and shook her head before turning her attention to the movie playing on the screen.

Once the movie was over, Rachel went to bed, giving each of the boys a hug and a kiss goodnight.

Kurt walked with Blaine back downstairs to the doors of the building.

"Thanks for an amazing couple of days gorgeous," Blaine said as he pulled Kurt into a hug, his hands resting extremely close to his ass.

"No, thank you," Kure replied, his forehead resting on Blaine's as they looked into each other's eyes.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning with the usual," Blaine said, kissing Kurt before he could reply.

Kurt wasn't going to bother telling Blaine that he didn't need to show up at his work with a bagel and coffee every morning, because he knew the man wouldn't listen, and honestly, he really liked that Blaine thought of him each day enough to bring him breakfast.

"See you tomorrow," Kurt said giving Blaine another kiss and then pushing him away to his car.

Blaine smiled one last sexy smile at Kurt before getting into his car and speeding back towards the Upper West Side.

Kurt watched the car take off down the road, smiling the entire time, before turning back inside and heading to his apartment.

Once inside, he locked to door, turned off the TV and got into bed, the smile still firmly on his face.

As he fell asleep, he thought about how lucky he was to have Blaine in his life, and although their relationship had only been official for a little over 24 hours, he had a feeling that Blaine would be around for a long time.


End file.
